The Silence
by xxfudoodullsxx
Summary: This is a story of love, pain, and death. Halex love story.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story of pain, love, and forgiveness. What happens when Harper gets broken hearted?

I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or anyone in the show.

The Silence

Chapter 1

Alex's POV

I was in a dark room. I don't remember how we got here or whose place it was but what I do remember was something special was going to happen tonight. I could still hear "The Big Bang" by Rock Mafia when I shut the door.

My Saturday night begun in the substation when Harper came running up to me breathing hard and smiling. "Harps, you okay?" she breathed in and out some more before responding.

"Yeah, just came to tell you that there's a party at Stevie's tonight." She said finally catching her breath.

"Her parents are really gonna let her have another party after finding hundreds of drunk kids lying half naked around their house?" Harper just shrugged.

"I heard her parents are suppose to be gone for like 3 months." With that we both ran upstairs and changed clothes. Harper came out in short shorts, a tight grey tank top, and a black and white button down that she kept button up entirely. I came down the stairs next wearing black skinny jeans, knee high brown boots, and a brown spaghetti strap shirt. "Tonight I look cute enough to eat!" Harper smiled.

"You always do Alex." I shrugged the compliment off not thinking much of it.

"You look cute too Harper, but you could be hotter if you unbutton your shirt a little." I walked up to her and unbutton the first one. Then the second; she stared at me as I undid each one. 'Click' after 'click' after 'click' until it was unbutton entirely. "I thought you said just a little?" she smirked.

"You of all people should know I never do what I say." I said with a sly smile.

"Yeah, you're right" I took a step back and looked at her again.

"You're almost there, just a missing a little something." I came back to her and slid my fingers into her fiery red hair and ruffled it up. "Now whip it around a little." She did as ordered, shaking her head from side to side making her hair go in all directions. With one last toss, she looked up and grinned at me. "How do I look now?" she said cunningly. I didn't know what to say. I mean I did but you can't just tell your best friend that they look so hot you want to fuck them.

"Y-you look goo-great Harper." She was in shock for a while. "Why are you staring at me?" she looked at the ground.

"I was just thinking that I must look really really good… you know, to make you stutter like that." I turned away from her.

"Oh… um… we should probably g-g-get to the p-p-p-party." Damn it! I wanted to rip out my tongue and feed it to our old dog Dragon. I still don't remember what happened to him.

"Alright Alex, let's go." I wasn't in the mood for flashing there, so we drove in a taxi. When we finally arrived, I was breathing hard and my skin was kind of sweaty. I wasn't nervous; no, I couldn't be. Harper was my best friend; I've known her my entire life. Why do I feel any different about her now? There were people everywhere in the house. Gigi was staring flirty eye at my ex-boyfriend Mason, who was hanging out with my other ex's Riley and Dean. Justin was in the corner kissing on his hot gothic girlfriend Miranda, Max was dancing with some chick from his class, and Stevie was posting Juliet, my vampire friend, up against the wall. "What's up guys?" all of my ex's turned to see my face.

"Hey hey Russo" Dean said pulling me into a hug.

"Hello Alex" Mason said waving. Riley just stood there smiling shyly.

"Are you guys partying hard tonight?" they all shook their heads. "Why not?" I didn't notice until now that Harper left from behind me. Looking around just once, I turned back to the guys.

"We want to be sober when the cops come, so this time we actually make it out this time." I nodded, quickly remembering the last party. Almost everyone left with a cop on their case or puking miserably. After I was done talking I went off to find a drink. Once I found one I started traveling around the room to look for someone I could take home tonight. I searched the room for a while and spotted Harper in the corner with some guy all over her. She didn't look like she wanted him there, gripping her thighs, siding his hand up her shirt, kissing her neck. I took my drink and glided through the crowd, once I reached them I threw the drink at him. "What the hell was that for?" he said turning around with an angry expression on his face. It was Zeke; his face relaxed after seeing it was me.

"Why are you fucking with my girl?" I didn't realize I said 'my girl' until it was out of my mouth.

"Calm down Alex, I was just having a little fun." I pulled Harper out from under him.

"Well go have fun with someone else, this one is mine." I could see Harper smile at me from the corner of my eye.

"Alright alright, I'm sorry." He said running off to find a new victim. After getting a new drink and making my way to the dance floor, Harper finally spoke.

"So I'm your girl now?" she said with a sly smile.

"Shut up, you knew I had to say something to make him go away."

"Oh, I know." She said in a heavy breath, like 'Oh I know I'm not your girl'.

"What's that suppose to mean? I could have you if I wanted you." I said downing my beer. She smirked and I couldn't help but grab her into my arms. She accepted my action and held me close, dancing to the fast temped song. My hands somehow got just above her ass, but the moment I was gonna take the chance to move down any further she turned in my arms. Her ass rubbed aggressively on the front of my pants my hands were on her hips and hers were around my neck. We danced in this position for 2 hours straight, changing just a little each time to match the rhythm. After a while of this I was started to really want her. I took my hand off her hip and slid some of that red gorgeous hair from her neck. Seeing the bare flesh made my mouth water, and then I slowly placed a kiss on the back of her neck. In one swift move she was facing me again. Her eyes dug into mine looking almost hungry for them. They darted back and forth from my eyes to my lips like she was considering something but thinking bad things would come from it. I couldn't hold it in anymore and then her lips were on mine. They were so soft and tasted like strawberries. Her warm tongue slid across my bottom lip and then went back into her mouth as she pulled away. "Alex, maybe we shouldn't be…" I kissed her again to stop her from saying this shouldn't happen and then pulled leaving a hand out for her to take. I led her through the crowd and the last thing I remembered before we were in the room was Stevie kissing her way down Juliet's collar bone.

My hands cupped her face as she had her fingers tangled in my hair. Her soft lips were pressed hard against mine, moving in time with them. I wanted this girl more than I ever thought I would and tonight I was going to have her. My tongue slid into her mouth fighting for dominance with hers. She took me by the hips and flipped me over on the wall so that she was pushing up against me. Her hands tugged at the bottom of my shirt and I quickly pulled it over my head. The kiss became deeper and my body became hotter as her fingers curled around my nipples through my bra. "Oh, H... Ha... Har…"

I wanted her on me, and as if on command my bra was off and her tongue took the job of her fingers. I slid my fingers into her long red hair after she switched to the other one, biting gently every now and then. She finally let go and kissed me down my body. When she reached the buttons on my pants I put my hands over hers to stop her. "What's wrong?" she said softly, standing up.

I flipped her back over and pushed her hard against the wall. "I want to taste you before you do me." She smiled pulling her shirts and bra off. M hands groped her breast before I replaced them with my mouth. While I was pleasing her at the top, I slid my hand down her smooth flesh. Once I unbutton her shorts, I slid them and her panties down her legs. My fingers touched her gently, feeling the wetness to prove it was real. "Alex, please" she begged.

"Tell me what you want so I can give it to you." I said jokingly trying to make her smile, but she didn't. "Harper, what's wrong?" Her eyes stared deeply into mine and then I realized… this wasn't just sex to her.

"Alex, I don't want to mess this up by adding my emotions, but…" she went silent and looked down, but I could hear everything she wanted to say in her voice.

"Harper, I love you too." Her eyes lit up and a small smile spread across her face.

Narrator's POV

Alex slid back down Harper's legs and kissed both her thighs. Then she pecked just below Harper's belly button before sticking her tongue out to trace in where she left the kiss. Taking Harper's thighs into different hands, she spread her legs apart revealing the redhead's sweet nectar. First, Alex cleaned out all that the redhead had hidden with her tongue. (She tastes like mangos) Alex thought. That would probably make sense, since all she ever ate was fruit. Alex licked more trying to make the source produce more. After getting only a little response, Alex slid her index finger inside of Harper. Seeing how easy she was taking it, Alex slipped two more fingers inside. Harper's breath snatched and she rocked into Alex's hand. Alex took her free hand and gripped Harper's ass, digging nails into her soft flesh. "Alex, I think I'm going to c-c-cum…" Alex pulled out and reached for her wand.

"Oh no you're not. The first time that I make love to you, I want to be inside of you as long as possible." With that she took her wand and whispered something that she couldn't even hear. A big flash of light surrounded Harper's body and the quickly vanished.

"Alex, what did you just do to me?" nothing looked out of place, no new things, no anything; and that's what scared Harper the most.

"Shh shh" Alex patted her head. "I only made you last longer and…" she stopped.

"And what?"

"And I made your sense of feel more sensitive." Harper looked confused at Alex. "Here, let me show you." Alex took her hand and barley touched Harper's clit.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Please do that again." Alex pushed a little harder on it this time. "Ahhhh, oh oh, stop teasing me." Sliding back down Harper's legs, Alex stuck her tongue back inside. With every scream that Harper gave, Alex dug deeper. Thinking of more ways to please her new lover, she stuck three fingers back in pumping aggressively. "Oh fuck fuck fuck, yes Alex, yes!" Harper's body hit against the wall rigorously as Alex began sucking and nibbling on her clit; only stopping a few times to lick off Harper's juices from her lips. What would have tooken 5 minutes took 30. In and out, in and out, rubbing Harper's inner walls, sucking at her pulse point on her neck. Her screams might even have been louder than the music. With one more quick thrust Harper went overboard; leaving her slick mango trail in Alex's mouth.

Harper's POV

Alex made her way back up my body leaving soft kisses, knowing that I felt more when she was trying to be gentle. "Alex…"

"Yes" she breathed out anxiously. Once she was in eye sight again, I pressed my lips against hers. I didn't care that I felt more pressure than she did; I was just hoping she would remember this. I flipped her over on the wall and placed kisses all over her body, leaving no place untouched. Once I was finally facing what I wanted, I took it all in at one time. "Oh Harper," she moaned as I dug deeper with my tongue. Alex's taste was hard to describe, I couldn't compare it to fruit (she never really ate any) and I couldn't decide what sweet she tasted like, so I'd just say it was unbelievable. When the music finally went low I heard Juliet screaming Stevie's name (GO STEVIE!). After Alex's climax was over we both sank to the ground laying there in each other's arms. "I love you Harper." She said, rubbing my head while I laid in her chest.

"I love you too Alex." She pecked me on the lips then looked up at the ceiling. Before my eyes shut, I looked at the love of my life's breathing go steady and she begin to snore. With one more peck I whispered "Goodnight my everything," and fell gently to sleep.

**=) Thank you for reading; this is actually the second fanfic I have ever written. I love the idea of Harper and Alex almost as much I love Miley and Mikayla. I normally always write pairing two girls, I like the whole lesbian love thing. Actually I like the idea of gay love in general, but I've yet to pair two guys (still working on that). I just threw Stevie and Juliet into this because I needed more characters. But next chapter they will be more than just background characters. I'm still deciding on what will happen with Harper and Alex's relationship now that they've slept with each other. Hopefully I don't screw up this story. (=**


	2. Chapter 2

The Silence

Chapter 2

Alex's POV

I woke up next morning huddled to a naked Harper. "Good morning beautiful." She spoke softly.

"Um… morning… Harper…" she looked up at me for a while. "Hey Harper?"

"Yeah"

"We should probably get dressed." She slowly rolled off of me, looking for her clothes. I ran over and picked up my shirt and pants which were found underneath Harper's underwear. Images of Harper's bare skin, her lips, and the sounds she made popped into my head. I quickly shook it out before it got any worse. I didn't sleep with my best friend last night, I couldn't have. I don't even remember coming to this room. There's got to be a reason why we were both in here naked. After I was finished getting dressed, I turned around to see Harper still looking for her shirt; a.k.a. she only had shorts and a bra on. Seeing the bare flesh made the images, the noises, the feelings come back to me. I ran out of the room and fell head first into some random guys lap. "Hey pretty girl, you wanna go have a little party of our own?" I got up quickly.

"Ew! As if" I said opening a door I thought was the bathroom.

"Morning Lexy," Juliet said lying under the covers with Stevie.

"Sorry guys, didn't mean to intrude." I said looking shock; they slept together?

"No it's cool Russo." Stevie said winking at the vampire. Before I turned around to walk out the door I mouthed 'Way to go Juliet' and gave her two thumbs up. When I finally found the bathroom, I threw some water on my face and stared into the mirror. **Did you really… no, no, you couldn't have. But why was… it was nothing, someone must have stripped us naked, right? Yeah, that's what it was. How about I don't think, talk, or do anything about it. Whatever happened (if anything did happen) is gone, over with, NEVER TO BE BROUGHT UP AGAIN. Best thing to get over problems like this was to just ignore it all. **

When I was done I walked out of the bathroom and ran into Harper. "Hey Harps!" she kind of caught me off guard.

"Uh, hey…" she spoke slowly.

"Do you have to use the bathroom? Because I'm done in there now." I said in a rush.

"Oh no, I was just coming to see if you were okay. You kind of woke up with a weird expression and then you bolted out the room." I pushed my shoulders down a little trying to relax.

"Yeah Harper, I'm feeling great." I said putting on a half smile.

"That's great babe." And then she kissed me on the lips/ it didn't linger, but it was enough to make all of those blocked images reappear in my head. Flesh against flesh, my lips brushing past her, her tongue sliding down my body to my… No, no, no, "No!" I yelled pushing her back.

"What was that for?" she screamed. Just then Stevie and Juliet came out of the room.

"Why did you kiss me?" I said in disgust.

"I thought I was allowed to… you know after what happened last night." So something did happen.

"What are you talking about? Nothing happened!" she stared at me for a while before slowly backing up.

"You don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what? Nothing happened between us, I wouldn't do anything like that with you; I could never do anything with a girl…" I stood silently after that as they all stared at me in shock.

"You don't want to remember." I knew it wasn't a question. "Fine," was the last thing she said. I looked up to see that she was crying. I couldn't take this, so I ran…

Harper's POV

I watched as Alex disappeared from my eyes. I knew I couldn't chase her, she wouldn't talk to me. I stood there, my tears rolling down my cheeks, hands clinched into fists, and a blank look on my face. "It's gonna be okay Finkle, I promise." Stevie said holding me by the shoulders.

"Get away from me, it's never gonna be alright again!" I said rushing out the door. I didn't know where to go, I couldn't go home (I lived with the Russo's), couldn't go to the park (Alex was probably already there), and the substation was no better. The one problem I really wanted to go away, needed Alex's help. What would be just a reject to someone was heart breaking to me. Because when Alex made my sense of feel sensitive, it also included my feelings.

Narrator's POV

For 2 weeks straight, Harper seemed dead and Alex was avoiding contact with everyone. No pranks, no skipping school, Alex didn't even use her magic carelessly. The Russo's felt the tension in the house, but neither Alex nor Harper would talk to them. All the silence between the two began to eat at everyone slowly.

Stevie's POV

Ever since Harper and Alex's emotional fight, I haven't thrown a party. I was too busy trying to pick up Harper, while Juliet did the same for Alex. Today I took Juliet for a walk (I was really starting to like this girl). "So what do you think we should do about Finkle and Russo?" Juliet looked down.

"I honestly don't know. I've never seen Alex act like this."

"I know, surprised me too. But you do know that they did…" she nodded.

"But why would Alex lie about that?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"How about I talk to Finkle and you talk to Russo again. Maybe we can try and work something out this time."

"Ok, but not now…" she smiled grabbing my arm.

"Why not?" I grinned at her.

"Because today is the only day I can really spend time with you until Saturday, I'm working all week." She said pecking me on the cheek.

"Well we could try tomorrow; I mean what could happen till then?"

Alex's POV

The wind blew in my hair into my face. The school yard was deserted; not even a janitor was in sight. I sat here all alone just thinking. I've been feeling like a robot lately. Getting up and doing the same thing every day, just to do it all over again the next day. I was really nothing without Harper. Why did I lie? I knew what happened that night. I remembered every move, every touch, every… taste. I wanted her then, every part of her. I even remember the words _**-I love you too Harper- **_slip out of my mouth. What could I do now though? I already denied everything. I just wanted it all to go back to normal; before I kissed her. Tears began streaming down my face. I didn't wipe them away because I knew why they were there. I broke my best friend's heart and in that I broke mine too. "I have to talk to Harper."

Harper's POV

It's been 2 weeks since Alex has spoken to me… actually, since she's spoken to anyone. I miss her, her old self. Maybe I could try talking to her, see if she wants to be friends again. No, why would she want to be friends with me? She's been avoiding me for a while now. I don't know what I'm gonna do. The love of my life doesn't love me back. How can I live without her; I don't think I can. Maybe if I was gone she'd feel better…

Justin's POV

Miranda and I were having a lovely dinner when Alex burst through the doors of the substation with tears in her eyes. "Where's Harper?" she screamed.

"Why, what's wrong?" I said coming closer to her.

"None of you business, now where is Harper?" I pointed to the floor and she ran to the basement.

"Wow, what's up with Alex?" Miranda said.

"No one knows anymore."

Alex's POV

"Harper, are you down here?" I said weakly. "Harper please talk to me… I'm sorry about everything I said to you." I started walking slowly down the dark stairs. "I love you like I said 2 weeks ago and that will never change." When I reached the bottom of the steps I felt something on the ground. After nudging it a little I realized it wasn't moving. I pulled out my wand and in the tiny bit of light that shined at the end of it I saw Harper's pale face and screamed.

**$= Ok, so that's the end of chapter 2. This took a while because I couldn't decide on what happens between the two. I hope you guys really liked it. I kind of pissed myself off that I came up to the conclusion of Harper committing suicide for Alex, but it fit the story well. Another one is coming soon, promise. Well, after I figure out if Harper dies or lives. =$**


	3. Chapter 3

The Silence

Chapter 3

Miranda's POV

Justin and I were racing down the stairs to the basement after hearing Alex scream. We stopped in shock when Justin cut the light on to reveal Alex holding a pale Harper in her arms.

"What happened?" Justin yelled.

"I don't know, I just found her here." Tears were streaming down Alex's face.

"Miranda call an ambulance!" I quickly dialed 911 and answered some of the questions the guy on the line was asking.

15 minutes later we heard the sirens. Two ER men ran down the steps and put her on the gurney. I didn't even have time to realize she was gone until I heard Mr. Russo's voice.

"What happened?" he almost seemed as if he were about to cry.

"No one knows, Alex just found her at the bottom of the stairs." Justin stated. Mrs. Russo was crying into Mr. Russo's arm. Wow, these people really cared about a kid who wasn't even there's.

"Come on everyone, we're going too." Alex had already gotten into the truck and rode off with Harper, while we all packed into a taxi.

Max's POV

I heard screaming down stairs and decided not to be a part of it. Most likely it was about something Alex did wrong. Those were always funny moments, but I was too busy thinking about what Harper said to me early.

"_What's wrong Harper?" she was standing at the top of the basement stairway._

"_Nothing" normally I would take that and go, but she didn't sound like her normal self._

"_Look, I might seem __really__ dumb when really I'm only dumb…. I mean, I'm smarter than you think. Unless you think I'm really smart, then I would be dumber." I had to pause to understand what I just said. "Did you understand that?" she nodded still not looking at me. "What I'm trying to say is… I'd understand what your problem is if you told me."_

"_My heart got broken." she finally said_

"_Well so did mine when that chick kept my dead lizard after she broke up with me." She laughed; it was small but still a laugh._

"_You're in love with my sister, aren't you?" she nodded finally facing me. "Hey, just give Alex some time. She always ends up doing or trying to do the right thing."_

"_But there is no wrong or right thing to do. There's either she loves me or she doesn't and apparently… she doesn't" she had a point, but you never let the sad person in the conversation have a point. It makes them think they're still allowed to be sad._

"_Just try harder, I promise it will all work out in the end." I didn't know why she turned to look at those stairs again, but it started to scare me._

"_I give up trying Max, so bye." I hugged her only thinking she would probably runaway, but don't we all need to._

"_Alright Harper, hope you come back soon. But if you need any survival gear, I got you covered." And then I left._

Now I'm starting to think I should've stayed. That 'bye' seemed to hold more than I thought it would. I rushed down the stairs to talk to Harper only to find her bed empty. All her stuff was still there so that was good, but the whole place seemed to be vacant. I hope they all weren't hiding and trying to surprise me, for some random thing.

Narrator's POV

Jerry, Theresa, Justin, and Miranda arrived at the hospital in time to see the ER guys rush Harper in. Alex followed them quickly behind. When they were all inside no one besides hospital workers could pass the double doors. Jerry was trying to comfort his wife while holding in his own tears. Justin and Miranda were giving Alex hugs and 'its gonna be okay's but Alex knew better. She stood up and started yelling at the receptionist for not letting her past and then she began to bang on the doors. "Excuse me miss?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" she screamed still banging on the doors. Security came around the corner.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave until you calm down or you will be escorted out by the security."

"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE! THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IS BEHIND THESE DOORS AND I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL I KNOW IF SHE'S OKAY!" Alex broke down to her knees in front of the door. She didn't care that the security guards were carrying her out of the building. She didn't care that her parents just found out that she was in love with a girl, let alone that it was Harper. All she cared about now was Harper, that's all she ever really cared about anyways. After they set her down on the bench outside, Theresa came out shortly after.

"You like girls." was the only thing she said.

Theresa's POV

"I don't like girls." I was so confused, but I sat down besides her.

"Well I just heard you yell you love Harper and Harper defiantly is a girl." She slid her hand through her hair.

"Mom I love her, Harper…. Only her."

"Are you sure hija?" I said patting her shoulders.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life." At least she wasn't in love with some bad boy like almost every other teenage girl was.

"Well, if you love her that much who am I to stand in the way of it." She hugged me.

"Thanks mom, but how does daddy feel about it?"

"He's still wondering how Harper got here…. How did she get here Alex?" she told me about everything: the party, the sex, and the fight. "That still doesn't explain how she was at the bottom of the stairs."

"I don't know mom, I walked in and there she was…." She paused and I rubbed her shoulders.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Do you think someone could've of pushed her?" she looked up at me with fresh tears in her eyes.

"It's a possibility, but who would do such a thing to her?" she shrugged her shoulders. We spent some more time just holding each other before we walked back inside.

Jerry's POV

Theresa came back into the hospital with Alex in her arms. I still couldn't understand what happen to Harper, but now I was busy thinking of when did my little girl start liking girls. Before I could even ask her the question she rushed into my arms. I would never get mad about something like that, because I couldn't tell her who to love. Just holding her in my arms made me finally cry.

"Daddy, I'm sorry." I laughed a little

"You have nothing to be sorry for sweetheart." And she looked up to see if I really meant it, and I did. "It's okay, it's all going to be alright." It was 11:37 p.m. when a nurse came to us.

"Are you the Finkles?" she asked

"No, we're the Russos. Harper's legal guardians." She nodded

"Well she's in a coma. She had a concussion and a few broken bones from the fall… can anyone tell me how she fell." We all shook our heads and she nodded one more time.

"How long will she be in it?" Theresa asked.

"We're not sure; comas can last up from months to years." She spoke slowly. We all broke down into tears again.

"Can we at least see her?" Justin asked

"I'm sorry but at this time no one can see her."

"Why not?" Alex yelled. I rubbed her back and told her to calm down.

"Why not?" I yelled after getting Alex calm.

"We are still working on her, but you can see her tomorrow anytime after 8a.m." we all nodded and walked out of the hospital. When we got home Alex rushed to the basement, Justin walked Miranda home, and Theresa went to sleep. I found Max looking around the substation.

"What are you doing?" he spun around

"Oh there you are dad! I was looking for you guys, I thought you were trying to surprise me." I still don't know where I went wrong with him.

"Well um… come sit down, I need to talk to you." He rushed over and sat in the chair. "Harper is in the hospital, she's in a c-c-coma." I couldn't help it when the tears came back.

"Dad don't cry, it's going to be okay… hey, how'd did she get in a coma."

"The doctor suspects that she fell or was either pushed down the stairs." He stood up and put his hands on his head.

"Oh my Gingersnaps!..." I stood up and held his shoulders.

"Max, what's wrong?" he was acted as if he had broken another lamp. "Did you break another lamp?"

"No Dad, I don't think Harper was pushed or that she just fell on accident." My eyes almost popped out of my head.

"What happened Max?"

"She was standing at the top of the steps when she told me she loved Alex, but that Alex didn't love her. After that I told her to keep trying and she said she's tired of it and said bye…. I left her alone, because I thought she was only going to run away. Do you think that she…?" he spoke quickly and just as his tears began to fall I wrapped him up in my arms.

"No Max I don't think that, but… if she was feeling that hurt inside then maybe." He looked up at me.

"I'm so sorry Dad; I knew I shouldn't have left her." I just tried to comfort my son the best way I could before sending him to bed. The entire night I couldn't even sleep, I knew I'd have to tell Harper's parents about this…

Alex's POV

I was sitting on the steps of the basement just staring at the spot where I found her. _**What happened?**_ Didn't everyone want to know? Maybe she did fall; sometimes Harper could be a little clumsy. I looked at my phone. _1:12a.m._ Why does time move so slow when you need it to speed up? I could use a spell, but I really wasn't in the mood for getting into trouble. I felt like crap, I couldn't even tell her the truth before she went in that coma. Hopefully she wakes up soon. Then I can tell her everything.

**= I hope you like it so far. I actually had to change Harper's entire situation. At first I said she stabbed herself in her lungs but my dad said that would kill her. So I guess falling down the stairs is the second worst thing. I think I've got the rest of the story planned out in my head; I just have to keep typing. =**


	4. Chapter 4

The Silence

Chapter 4

Alex's POV

Once the clock hit 7:12 a.m. I called a taxi. It didn't take as long as I thought it would to get there so I waited in the lobby. "Miss, are you waiting for someone?" I nodded to a tall guy with light grey hair.

"Harper Finkle" he nodded back

"Well you can go see her now… I mean, if you want to."

"The nurse yesterday said not until after 8a.m., its 7:34" he laughed.

"I'm her doctor right now and I say you can see her. Even we break our own rules sometimes. Oh and by the way, its room 468." I gave him a hug before running up to Harper's room. _**Wait… why did I just hug some random guy I don't know?**_ I shrugged the question off and opened the door that read '**468**'.

There she was lying there all alone. Her hair was spread out over the pillow and her precious eyes were closed. It just looks like she was sleeping. I mean besides the cast she had on her legs and arms, the bandages she had on her head, and the tubes that were in her arm… who I am kidding she's not sleeping. After 2 more hours of straight crying I finally looked at her face. _**I wonder if she can hear me if I talk to her?**_ "Yes, she can hear you." I turned around to see the same nurse we talked to yesterday.

_**Can she read my mind or something?**_ "And no, I am not a mind reader…. It's just what a lot of people tend to ask." _**I'm hope she's sure she can't because that would make me really uncomfortable. **_"And yes I'm sure I can't read your mind that would probably make a lot of people uncomfortable." _**She's a liar she can totally read my mind. If she says another thing about what I'm thinking, I might freak. **_She looked at me for a while before saying: "I'm just going to stop talking about this… it kind of looks like you're about to freak out." _**Err, that's it. **_

"Please get out of my head!" She looked at me funny.

"I'm sorry…" she said before looking down at her feet. She looked pretty young to be a nurse, maybe about 16 or 17. She had long brown hair and greenish grey eyes and might I add rocking some pretty nice pair of colorful converse. She was cute and also looked as if… she were about to cry? Wait, I didn't mean to hurt her feelings.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, I'm Alex Russo by the way." I said standing up and holding my hand out.

"It's okay; I just have really sensitive feelings. Oh and I'm Sophie Higs." She said wiping her eyes before shaking my hand.

"You don't look old enough to be a nurse." I said finally looking at her face. Yeah, she's totally a teenager.

"Well, I'm not a nurse. I'm a nurse in training."

"Shouldn't you be with a real nurse then?" she nodded

"I was the best in the program and there weren't enough nurses, so they assigned me to Dr. Collins." She smiled. "He's really nice and lets me do a lot of stuff that the others don't get to do."

"Well that's nice." I said turning back to Harper. I guess Sophie could tell that I wanted to be alone, because I heard the door shut. "Harper… can you hear me?" she didn't move but I kept going. "What happened to you?"

I knew she couldn't answer; it just needed to be said. "I swear if someone pushed you, I'm gonna… I'm gonna tear them to shreds!" I screamed banging on her bed post. Tears started falling from my face again. "I miss you… so much." I smiled rubbing her cheek with my thumb. "And I love you."

After a while of more crying Justin, my mom, and my dad came through the door. "How are you doing sweetie?" my dad said rubbing my back. I couldn't speak so I just hugged him in desperate need of comfort. "I know it hurts sweetie, I know."

_**15 minutes later…**_

"How is she doing?" Justin asked Sophie who walked back in shortly after them.

"She's doing okay, but even if you look like you're doing well you still can't tell how long the coma will last." I think this girl likes watching us cry because that's just what we did again.

Daddy, where's Max?" he looked down at me, we were still standing hugging each other.

"He's sitting outside, he felt like he needed some time before he came in here." That's weird, but then again Max is pretty weird. After about an hour of us talking to Harper's emotionless face we finally decided it was time to go. We all walked out but then I turned back around and kissed Harper on her lips. It brought back the memories of our first kiss which sent me back into tears before leaving the room.

When I walked into the lobby I saw everyone waiting. "Alright everyone, let's go home." Dad said. As we all started walking to the door, Max turned around and went into the elevator.

"Where are you going Max?" I asked.

"I have to go say something to Harper." His eyes were filled with tears. He forgot about the elevator and rushed up the steps. I followed shortly after. When I found him he was crying his eyes out over Harper's body. "I didn't mean to." He whispered. _**What is he talking about?**_ "I didn't mean for this to happened, I knew I should've stayed." Then there were more tears.

"Maybe if I stayed you wouldn't have done this to yourself." _**Wait… what? **_"I didn't think you would try and kill yourself, I thought you were going to run away." With everyone word he spoke more tears came to his eyes. "I wished I could've of saved you from yourself." Was the last thing he mumbled.

After his talk he left the room and I pinned him against the wall. "What were you just talking about?" I said

"I was just telling Harper I'm sorry for…"

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for leaving her alone on the stairs after she told me she got her heart broken by you." I pushed harder into his stomach.

"What are you trying to say?" he mumbled something, "I can't hear you."

"I think Harper did this to herself and I figured if I found her sad, it was my responsibility to talk to her. I should have stayed longer to convince her more." I finally backed away from him.

"What… Harper couldn't have done this to… herself. No, not because of me." _**He probably doesn't even know what he's talking about… I mean, he's Max.**_

"And before you think I probably don't know what I'm talking about, just listen to me." I stood there waiting. "You didn't see Harper until after she had already fallen down the stairs, Justin and Miranda didn't see her until they found you holding her, and mom and dad didn't see her until she was being dragged out by ER dudes. I was the only one that saw her before she had fallen." _**He had point.**_

"That might be true, but someone still could have pushed her."

"I thought that too, but Justin had already cleared and locked up the substation for his romantic date with Miranda. The only people that were there were me, Justin, Miranda, and Harper."

"She even told me goodbye and that she's giving up… I'm sorry Alex." I fell to the ground and curled up into a ball. I don't think I could take it anymore. From losing Harper to finding out how I lost her. It was too much. It all was too much. I wonder if this is how Harper felt before she did it.

I haven't talked to Max for an entire week now. I don't hate him, I just hate that he had a chance to change Harper's mind and he didn't get through to her. School has been moving slow. Every day is like a punch in the face. I wake up just to walk downstairs to see only Justin and Max, then I go to my classes expecting to see a red head wearing a jerky jacket but I don't see one, and finally I face Gigi and her wanna be's off by myself. They really should realize that Gigi is a total bitch to them and controls them like puppets. I can't wait to see the day when they do… I mean, besides the time I put the truth spell on everyone.

_**Diiiinnnng Diiiinnnng**_

Finally school is over for the day. Just one more week and I'll be done. I'm not so positive I'm going to pass this year, but I'm never really positive about that anyway. I know Harper is; she's kept her grades up so much this year that she doesn't even have to come the last 3 weeks of school. Well, it's not like she can decide if she wanted to come now.

"Hey Alex, are you going to the hospital today?" Max asked, I nodded. "Can you tell Harper I said hi and I'm sorry?" I nodded again. That's all he ever asks of me now. Every time he can't come to the hospital he tells me the same thing. At first I just ignored him but then he kept asking me so much that it was stuck in my brain when I arrived there.

I always go when everyone is working because it gives me time to be alone with Harper. There hasn't been a day that I haven't gone to see her. I've gone so much that I've even gotten to know Sophie. Made her cry like three times, but still gotten to know her.

"Alex, come and eat." My mom shouted from the kitchen.

"I'm not hungry." I screamed back.

I'm currently laying in Harper's bed; it's become part of my routine. Monday through Friday: I go to school, work for at least an hour, go see Harper for the rest of the day, and then fall asleep in her bed. On Saturday and Sunday I spend the whole day with her and then cry the entire night. Yeah, I know it sounds pretty bad but it's not…. Ok it is but I can't help it. I just don't know how to live anymore without her. I haven't even see Juliet.

She's too busy comforting Stevie since I told her about Harper. That's Stevie's best friend and she lost her because of me. Do I really have anything to live for…?

**S= Alex has lost herself. Everything about her has vanished since Harper's been in that coma. Who do you think will help Alex get out of this rough spot? Who do you think will help Alex love again? Thanks for reading so far. I don't really care if you leave reviews I'm just hoping you liked what you read… but for the reviews I did get, THANK YOUSSSS =S**


	5. Chapter 5

The Silence

Chapter 5

Jerry's POV

I was sitting on the couch and Theresa was in the kitchen making lunch when I heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Theresa yelled.

"It's the Finkles." I opened the door and there they stood in matching green and purple shiny outfits.

"What, no 'making an entrance' thing?" they shook their heads and walked inside.

"So how is she doing?" Elaine (Harper's mom) asked

"The doctor says she's doing well, but you still can't tell when she'll wake up." _**If she'll wake up**_, but I decided not to add that on. "So how are you guys these days?" that's when their smiles came back.

"We're living in Romania, where we do a little entertaining." Just then Alex walked in. "Oh hello Alex." Marty (Harper's dad) said grabbing Alex into a tight hug. "How you been kiddo?"

"Alright… I guess."

"Don't worry hun; your girl will be up and out of that hospital in no time. She is a Finkle." Elaine said smiling.

"Well if she takes after us Russos, she might fall straight back to sleep so she doesn't have to do anything." I said. Ooh what would happen if I went into a coma?

"Um, Mrs. Elaine" Alex said quietly.

"Yeah"

"What did you mean by 'my girl'?"

"I meant your girlfriend sweetie or do you kids call them something else. Your snuggly boo? Your baby? Your main squeeze?" How did they already know before we did? I think I'm gonna ground one of those kids because I wasn't the first to know.

"Why'd you think she was my girlfriend?" Alex wouldn't take her eyes of Elaine.

"Well you guys were always together, Harper would talk about you like crazy, and after Mason and Zeke you guys didn't even think about boys."

"That doesn't make her my girlfriend." Alex didn't seem mad she just acted kind of emotionless.

"Oh, so you two aren't together?" Alex shook her head. Wait… so they're not together but Alex loves Harper? "Sorry I ever suspected it. I just thought you two were afraid of showing a little PDA." We all started laughing even though it wasn't really funny. I'll try to get Theresa to tell me what's really gone on with Alex and Harper later. "So where are you guys staying?" Theresa asked.

"With my older sister, she finally told me where she lives." Oh, I don't think she should have done that.

Max's POV

Some of us Russos are smiling and some of us Russos aren't. I'm not sure how to feel anymore. I'm on my way to that cat place on the corner, so I can dress them up like dogs. I think the owner likes me; he gave me a nickname I think: 'the boy who keeps messing with my cats'. When I get into the store I walk up to the cage and find two grey cats and an orange and white one. I look around to find no one and quickly pull them out of the cage. As I'm pulling out the dog costumes from my book bag a hand rests on my shoulder. "It's not what it looks like." I put my hands up as if I'm surrendering.

"It looks like your trying to put dog costumes on the cats." A girl's voice said.

"Well then it's what it looks like." I turned around to see a light brown girl with big hazel eyes instead of the usual big hairy man that catches me. "Oh, you're not the big hairy man just a cute chick."

"Haha, you're funny. You must be 'the boy who keeps messing with my cats'."

"Yup… or at least I think I am" she held out her hand for me to shake.

"Well I'm Jessica, the big hairy man's niece."

"Oh cool, so do you work here?"

"If you call watching wrestling while there's no one in the store working, then yeah."

"No way, you watch wrestling?" if she says yes I'm making her mine.

"Yeah, I couldn't think of anything cooler that. Wait… marshmallows and asparagus."

"Hey, I know we don't know each other, but do you want to be my girlfriend?" she put her finger on her chin and stuck her lip out.

"Hmm sure, it sounds like fun." I was probably smiling uncontrollably. "So what do you want to do now… boyfriend?"

"I actually still want to put the dog costumes on the cats." She picked up one of the costumes that included a top hat.

"Alright, I guess if my uncle comes back anytime soon I'll tell him 'the boy who keeps butt scooting on my floor' did it." I left out a laugh reached in the backpack for another costume.

Juliet's POV

"Come on Stevie, just do it." I was in front of the substation trying to convince Stevie to go in and apologize to Alex for blaming her, but it just wasn't working.

"No, it was her fault"

"What made it her fault?"

"She was ignoring her, she made her go into that depression, and it's her fault that she has stairs in her house." What?

"How is it her fault that she has stairs in her house, they were probably there before she got there."

"She didn't have to move to a place with stairs. There are some pretty cool one story houses out there." Ugghhh, I wasn't getting through to her.

"Please Stevie, she already feels bad enough. Just do it, please." I said poking out my lip and batting my eyelashes.

"…Ugghhh sure, you're lucky you're cute." She put her arm around my shoulder.

"Well I should be, I had over a thousand years to get my makeup just perfect." And yes she knows I'm a vampire and I know she's a wizard. I could smell it and soon she confessed.

We walked through the doors to find the place empty. "Hello, anyone here?" Stevie shouted.

"If you're a customer, we're closed. If not… we're still closed." Alex was speaking but I couldn't see her.

"Alex?" she walked out from the back looking into a magazine.

"Look person we're clo… oh um, hi" I just waved and so did Stevie.

"How you holding up?" I said pulling her into a hug that she happily returned.

"Not that great. I've missed you." I could feel her tears on my shoulder.

"I miss you too Lexy." She pulled back laughing.

"I haven't her that name in like a month." I laughed. "Have you guys been going to see Harper?" I nodded.

"You?"

"Every single day."

"Uh, hey Alex" Stevie whispered

"Yeah"

"I came here to tell you I'm sorry about everything. I did mean to blame you, but that's only because I didn't know who else to blame. I don't know you all the way, but I know you enough to be sure that you wouldn't try and hurt Harper on purpose." She said in one breathe.

"Um, thanks. But you don't have to be sorry; I was the one that hurt her after all." She started crying again.

"No Alex it's not your fault that she's in that coma." She just kept nodded yes.

"It is my fault Stevie; I think she purposefully fell down those stairs because I hurt her so bad."

"No, no, Alex. Harper wouldn't do something like that." Stevie said holding Alex.

"I have to go." Alex ran out of the door leaving us alone.

"Do you think Harper would do that?" Stevie was staring at the ground ready to break down into tears.

"I'm not sure." And that's when she broke down

Jerry's POV

"Wait… my little girl did what?"

"Jerry calm down, it was out of love." Theresa said trying to calm me down.

"But her virginity is still gone and she's not even married." She came up to me handing me a pudding cup and a spoon. I opened and swallowed every bite aggressively (how ever you do that).

"I know, I know, but look at the good things: she lost it to someone she loved, she can't get pregnant, and Harper's way more amazing then all the other guys she's dated."

"I guess your right Theresa." I said putting down the now finished pudding cup. "I just wished she would have told me something… how do you get to know everything?"

"Well I'm mama bear I get to know everything and your papa bear… you get to eat everything." She smiled pointing to the completely empty pudding cup

"That's no fair; you tempted me with it to get over the whole 'Alex had sex' thing."

"Sure I did Jerry."

Alex's POV

"So do you really think she can hear me?" I was sitting in '468' over Harper talking to Sophie. She nodded. "Harper, Max wanted me to tell you hi and he's sorry. Ooh and I love you."

"You say the same things every day, why?" she didn't have on her nurses outfit anymore, I guess she just felt like coming today.

"Well Max wants me to tell her that every day and I really want her to hear me when I say I love you, so I tell her over and over again."

"So… I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What?"

"Are you gay, bi, or straight?"

"I'm straight." She seemed confused

"But you're in love with Harper."

"It's complicated okay; I don't really feel like talking about it." She looked as if she were about to cry again. I don't know what it is, but every time she's sad or something I always want to make her smile. It's kind of how I felt like with Harper, but Sophie was nothing compared to Harper. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to make you cry, I just…"

"It's okay Alex" she said wiping her eyes. "Even though you've made me almost cry more than anyone in my entire life so far, you've also tried to make me happy more than anyone." I smiled

"But if I make you cry I have to pick you up."

"Yeah but even then, you still make me happy after someone else has made me sad. You almost killed that guy who bumped into me on the way up here." She looked down to the floor. "Why do you care so much about a girl you barley even know?"

_**Why did I care so much about her? **_I guess it's because she has that same kind of innocence Harper had and I don't want anybody to wreck it… to wreck her. "I don't know I guess I'm just being really protective; don't worry, I'll stop."

"No!" she almost jumped out of her seat. "I never said stop, I like it." She finally looked at me smiling. I smiled back. Maybe I could get close to this girl.

**= Well that's chapter 5. I went straight home from work and wrote this chapter at 2 in the morning. I'm still kind of confused on where I'm going with this. I mean, I got the beginning and I got the ending but I'm still thinking of how I get from here to there. By the way, this story might not go the way you're thinking. Sorry if that bums you out. =**


	6. Chapter 6

The Silence

Chapter 6

Alex's POV

It's been six months.

Six long months since I've seen her smile, since I've seen her eyes, since I've heard her voice. She missed Justin's graduation; he's off at college now. After liking him she started to see him as her older brother, she probably would have loved it. Normally I would find a way to mess it up for him, but without Harper being there to stop me I couldn't do it. It was me, my daddy, my mom, Max, Jessica (Max's girlfriend), and Miranda (I'm still surprise she's been with Justin for so long).

I still see Harper everyday and Max has even brought Jessica too. She's just like Max but less disgusting, they're kind of cute together. Everyone has somewhat gone back to normal, even me. I'm actually at the Late Night Bite laughing with Juliet, Stevie, and Sophie. Sophie knows nothing about us and I'm not going to tell her even though we're getting closer. "Hey Stevie, how come I never see you or Juliet at the hospital?" Sophie asked.

"We go when its night time like this." She just nodded.

"Ok, I'm gonna go get everyone another soda." Stevie said standing up and kissing Juliet on the cheek. They're so cute together. Hopefully that could be me and Harper one day.

"You have a really sweet girlfriend." Sophie said to Juliet

"Thanks, I don't know what I'd do without her." Stevie soon came back holding two brown drinks, one green, and one really red drink (as if I didn't already know what that was).

"Here you goes." She placed them in front of us.

"I'm so glad its still summer. I don't even what to think about school." Sophie said.

"Amen to that. Hey when is that nurse program over?" I said

"When school starts again, bummer right?" I nodded "It's a good thing that I actually like it. And it helped me meet you so I guess it's pretty cool."

"Aww I'm tearing up." I say sarcastically

"Shut up" she said slapping me on the arm.

"Ow" for a girl with such sensitive feelings she sure could hit hard. Juliet raised an eye brow up at me.

"Alex?" I looked at her "Can I talked to you for a minute?" I nodded getting up to go to the corner she was now in.

"What's up Juliet?"

"Nothing, what's up with you?"

"Um, nothing" that's all she wanted?

"I'm talking about what's up with you and Sophie?"

"Oh… nothing" she didn't seem to convince.

"Do you like her?"

"Yeah, I mean she's cute, funny, and innoc… wait, no, not like that." She just smirked at me.

"You just said she's cute." Oh crap I did. Ok mind, how do we play this off?

"That's what I say about every small innocent thing."

"Alright… so what about squirrels, birds, or that kid who sells magazines on your street?"

"Ew, I hate all of them. I swear a couple of squirrels through some acorns at me, a bird almost tried to kill me at the beach, and that kid is not innocent, he's always trying to make me pay for reading a magazine." She looked at me.

"He owns a magazine stand Alex. You're supposed to buy them before you can read them. But that's not the point; the point is you think Sophie is cute."

"Well you can't say she's not." She put her arm on my shoulder.

"Maybe you should try, it seems like she takes your mind of a Harper."

"Well she does, but I can't just get over Harper with the girl who nurses her." I looked to the ground.

"I never said get over her, I just said try and see where things go." I nodded. "Alright, it's getting late. You guys should probably get home."

"Oh, are you kicking us out because you want a little alone time with Stevie?" she nodded blushing really hard. "Come on Sophie I should probably get you home."

"Alright" she stood up and waved goodbye, gripping my hand as we were walking out.

"Hey Alex?" I turned around to Juliet. "Good luck."

When we were completely outside I realized she was still holding my hand. "Um Sophie, your still holdin…"

"Oh sorry" she said letting go.

"I never said I didn't like it." I smiled grabbing her hand again. After getting into a taxi she laid her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her. I don't know how or when we got to this state of comfort ability, but I loved every minute of it.

"So do you want to stay over my house tonight?" she was still staring at her hands.

"I'm actually going to see Harper after the taxi dude drops you off."

"Oh… well can I go along with you?" I nodded. "Um excuse me, Mr. taxi guy?"

"Yeah, and the name's Bryan."

"Oh, hello Bryan. We were wondering if you could drive us to the hospital." He looked at us confused in the mirror.

"Uh sure."

When we arrived we were still holding hands. The lights were dim; I guess visiting hours were over. I opened the door and slid in slowly, she followed closely behind. We ran into the elevator undetected. "Wait, aren't you allowed to be here?" I said looking at her.

"Nope, not after hours"

"So you're breaking the rules. Hmm, I'm growing on you." She just smiled leaning into me again. If I didn't make it already clear someone would have thought we were dating. I actually wouldn't be mad if we did, but you can't when we both label ourselves as straight.

We made it to Harper's room without being seen. I'm still not sure how no one seemed to notice two random teenage girls running around the building. There she lay in the same position I left her the last time. "You gonna move for me today, sweetie?" nothing. "Please?" she just sat there.

"Harps, I know… I'm hoping you can hear me. If you can just open your eyes." Nothing again. It brought me to tears. I normally wouldn't be this emotional in front of anyone, not even Harper. But I couldn't hold what I was feeling any longer. Sophie began rubbing my back and then I pulled her into a hug. "Thanks for being here."

"No problem Alex, but why don't you just tell her everything… I mean, she can hear you." I broke from the hug.

"I want to tell her when she wakes up, when I can see her smile again." She nodded pulling me back into the hug. Even though I was taller than her she bent me down so my head rested on her shoulder. After about an hour of just random talking she yawned. "Do you want to go home?"

"Not really, actually why don't we just stay here?"

"We could do that?" she nodded

"I've seen plenty of people do it." Alright, I guess we could stay here. I took out my phone and texted Max that I was staying and to tell mom and dad about it.

"Aren't you gonna tell your parents?" she shook her head

"They barely notice me anyway." Oh, well that's not cool. I walked over to the small 3-seater couch and plopped down on it. I used my jacket for a pillow. "Where do I sleep?"

"Uh… there's enough room on this couch." I smiled sliding over. She kicked her shoes off and cuddled closely into me. She was lying slightly on top of me with her arm around my waist and I was snuggling my face in her hair and my arm around her shoulders. Her hair kind of smelled like strawberries and it brought me back to the first time I kissed Harper.

_**Flashback…**_

_In one swift move she was facing me again. Her eyes dug into mine looking almost hungry for them. They darted back and forth from my eyes to my lips like she was considering something but thinking bad things would come from it. I couldn't hold it in anymore and then her lips were on mine. They were so soft and tasted like strawberries…_

"So why did Juliet tell you good luck?" she said breaking me out of my flashback.

"Oh because I-I… I told her I wouldn't cry next time I saw Harper." Yeah, that's good.

"Well I guess that good luck didn't help that much." I just shrugged. "Um Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to you and Harper?" I knew one day she'd ask me, I just didn't think that day would come anytime soon.

"What do you mean?"

"Just what happened? You seem to really love her and from what Stevie told me she loved you too. Why would she commit suicide?" I froze in shock, _**how did she know that?**_ "Sorry, I overheard your little brother on the second day Harper was in the hospital." _**Ugh, she's in my head again.**_

"I rejected her really badly, I denied everything we did together… I basically x'ed her out of my life." she looked up at me.

"Why would you reject someone you love so much?" this is what everyone wanted to know, _**Why.**_

"I was scared" I whispered. "I was scared that once I told her how I felt I would lose my best friend and be alone. I was scared that if we got out everyone in the world would turn on me, even my own family. All I would have is Harper and I never tend to keep those kinds of good people in my life. As you can see." I said pointing to Harper.

"Alex you have a point, but we're all scared of something," Ugh, I hated when other people were right. "That never means you should push people away, if anything you should be running to them."

"I'm not going to run to someone so they can know my feelings and be able to use them against me. And I'm Alex, I took years building up the reputation of me not caring about anything, I'm not gonna mess it up now." She stopped staring at me now "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's just… you need to get over yourself Alex!" wow, did she just yell at me? "If you don't see pass yourself, then you'll never see anything."

"What are you trying to say?" I said taking my arms from around her.

"Ugh, you're so unaware of everything its crazy." I looked confused at her. "Have you noticed that most of the other people in the nurse program are jealous of me because they think were together? Have you noticed that it's a new age; no one cares if you're gay. Did you ever notice that Harper wasn't mad at you, she was just miserable without you. And did you ever fucking think that she was at the point of breaking, I bet not because you we're too busy thinking about your damn self!" those cuss words didn't fit her mouth, the way they sounded. I couldn't speak, she was right about it all. The tears I normally shed for me, or for Harper, were no longer for anyone. They were just there. "Don't cry now Alex, that's never gonna do anything unless you change." Her voice got sweeter I felt her trying to wipe away the tears that came pouring out of me. "I'm sorry, I just wanted you to realize that you need to see again." I nodded. "We should go to sleep before someone comes in here."

She wrapped herself in me again repeating 'sorry' over and over again. Her voice became my lullaby, driving me closer to sleep. Before I was completely gone I heard her words change. "You know what the funniest thing is?" I guess she thought I was asleep, because she kept going. "I bet you never noticed that I always thought of you as my friend until the first day you took my hand in yours."

_**Flashback…**_

_I was walking up down the hall to go see Harper with Sophie by my side. We were laughing about this guy's weird hair cut and super long sideburns when some guy bumped into her knocking the papers out of her hand. He tried to walk off as if he didn't realize he did it but I wasn't letting him get away. "Hey asshole, why'd you do that?" _

"_I'm sorry I didn't mean to." He said in a not really caring tone and then I saw a tear drop from Sophie's eyes. This jerk made her cry. "Go help her pick up the papers and apologize!" My voice was filled with so much venom that when he heard me he ran back to her apologizing repeatedly picking up everything he dropped. After he was finished he ran the opposite way we were going. "You didn't have to do that"_

"_Yeah I did, I hate to see you cry." She smiled at me and I smiled back sliding my hand into hers. At first it caught her off guard but soon her hand relaxed into mine. I guess that's when we got comfortable with each other and the first day I realized I wanted to get closer to her._

"That was one of the best moments of my life." She whispered. I heard her yawn again after she stirred against me. The last thing I heard before a kissed was planted on my forehead and I fell asleep to Harper's heart monitor was: "I bet you'll never notice that I'm in love with you…"

**&= So is it still any good? Because originally Sophie wasn't even supposed to be a character, she was just a name you heard. Nurse Sophie, that was it. But finally I figured Alex might need a friend through this tough time. I never really thought of them being together. Whatever let's roll with it and see what happens next chapter. Even I want to know. =&**


	7. Chapter 7

The Silence

Chapter 7

Sophie's POV

"_Wake up Sophie"_

"_Um what?" I opened my eyes to see a very awake Alex standing in front of me. That's weird, she's normally never awake before me. "Why are you waking me up?"_

"_To tell you I thought about what you said. I know now that I've been in a slump lately, only seeing my problems." I sat up straight_

"_Go on" she sat down beside me._

"_I've been pushing so many people out and sometimes even you…" she tilted my face up to look into her eyes. "What I'm trying to say is that I know now why I keep trying to make you stay with me… because I love you." She turned her face away from me. "But I know it's stupid because you're straight and I keep claiming I am…"_

"_Alex, shut up and kiss me." She turned back quickly and captured my lips with hers. I could feel the tears running down my face as my eyes closed. This was officially the best thing that's ever happened to me. All of a sudden I heard this growl like noise. I tried to shut it out like it wasn't there, (and that's not really hard to do when you're kissing Alex) but it kept coming back. What is that, it's like a tiger or some type of animal. Finally it was silent, but as I was calming down it came back, louder._

"What the fu…?" (And just to make things clear, I was going to say fudge). There on the side of me was Alex snoring. How can such a beautiful creature make the most wicked noise I've ever heard? At first I thought about waking her up but then I thought why not watch her sleep. I should've known that it was a dream. Alex is never that mushy and she defiantly isn't straight out there with her feelings. But wouldn't it be nice if she did? I don't think I can have her. I don't mean date her; I think I have a shot at that. I'm talking about having all of her. Even though she shows she cares about me, she shows she cares about Harper more.

Wait… that's what I could do. I could get her mind of a Harper, show her that there's more out there. More people. More things. More anything. One day I'll try.

Alex's POV

I woke up on an empty couch. Maybe she didn't want to talk to me since I was being stubborn last night. She probably would do that. Man, hanging out with people who have sensitive feelings was a lot of work. I got up and stretched out. Cracking my knuckles, twisting my body, touching my toes. "Are you working out?" I heard from behind me.

"No, it's just my secret routine that I do in the morning… that's not so secret anymore."

"Sorry, my bad." She had her hands in the air as if she were surrendering. I noticed that she had a McDonald's bag in one of them and she was wearing her nurse uniform again.

"Hey, whatcha got there?"

"Our breakfast." I grabbed the bag and sat down eating.

"I thought doctors and nurses are supposed to eat healthy to keep a good image."

"I'm not a real nurse." She said with a smile taking a huge bite out of her sausage biscuit. That's what I liked about her; she always seemed to have an answer for everything.

"You working today?" she nodded. "Oh, well maybe we can hangout when you get off of work." I really didn't want her to go.

"Or you can just stay here with me. I'll just tell everyone you're new to the program." She'd didn't even have to think before she spoke again.

"Yeah, I'd love that."

Miranda's POV

I'm sitting in my dorm waiting for Justin to get here. My roommate is asleep on my bed… again. I don't know why she tends to get drunk and fall asleep on my bed every night, but I figured there's no point in yelling at her anymore. She's probably gonna get kicked out soon enough.

If you're wondering why I'm waiting for Justin, it's to break up with him. I don't know why I waited so long for this; I guess I just didn't want to do it while the Harper thing was still in everyone's minds. To break someone's heart right after they lost someone is like being stabbed over again. I'm not that cruel.

Then I heard a knock on the door, it had to be Justin because he made up a special knock for us. Weird much. "Come in" he walked through the door in a suit holding big vase full of white roses.

"Here my love" he said handing them to me. This is going to be harder than I thought.

"Thanks… Can you sit down; I need to tell you something."

"Alright… but who's this girl that's passed out on your bed?" Ugh!

"She's my drunken roommate who likes to sleep in my bed rather than her own, but that's beside the point. We need to talk, now." Wow, I think I almost saw fear in his eyes before he sat on the bed. "I don't think we should go any further in this relati…" before I could even finish the statement he was on his knees in front of me, begging me not to do this.

"Please don't do this. I can change. Please, I can change. What do I have to change?"

"Justin stop, you can't change who you are. You're always are gonna be the boring over achiever you are today. I mean, yeah you'll make a lot of money, but I'm not that kind of girl."

"No Miranda, there's plenty of interesting things about me, like… I shower with my underwear on."

"That kind of makes you a geek now… sorry."

"I say very romantic things out of nowhere and I can speak in alien." Then he said something weird.

"You're not really making me want to stay with you; you're just making this painfully easy."

"Well there is one thing that makes me interesting." He stood up and sat back on the bed.

"What is this one Justin?"

"I'm a… wizard." I started laughing so hard.

"Now you think you're a wizard. Dude, just stop trying." His face was emotionless. "Wait, you can't be serious Justin. Magic isn't real." He just stood up and pulled a stick out of his pocket. Next thing you know we're in Hawaii looking at the sunset. "Wow, how'd we get here?"

"Magic" was all he said flashing us back to my dorm.

"Oh my gosh! You really are a wizard. I'm sorry that I called you boring, I'm sorry for it all. He just smiled and pulled me into him.

"It's alright, but don't tell anyone. If you do I might lose my powers." I nodded. Wow, my boyfriend is a wizard!

Justin's POV

After I left Miranda's dorm I flashed home. He said Professor Crumbs wanted to see us. I was freaking out completely. I can't believe I just broke the major rule of the wizard world. _**Do not expose wizardry! **_I can't hold this kind of thing in me. If I don't tell someone that's not me really fast then it might come out to Professor Crumbs or dad. Where's Alex? She'd never tell because she exposed it to Harper. "Hey mom, where's Alex?" she just shrugged her shoulders.

"I think she's at the hospital; with Sophie again. Don't you think those two are getting quite close?"

"I don't know maybe, but where's… Max?" yeah, he forgets things pretty easily.

"Oh in the substation with Jessica." I'm kind of glad my little bro finally got a girlfriend that's perfect for him. I rushed downstairs and found them throwing straws at each other.

"After we finished the straw fight we should built a fort." Jessica said.

"No way, I was thinking the same thing." He smiled.

"Hey Max, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Wait dude, let us just finish this straw war."

"No man, it's urgent." He got up and walked behind the counter.

"What is it?" I took a big breath in and then let it all out.

"I exposed wizardry to Miranda." He looked confused.

"Why are you telling me this, shouldn't you be keeping this to yourself so it doesn't get out?"

"Yeah, but I can't bottle up something like that… and now that it's out I feel better."

"Ok." He just scratched his head.

"Oh, call Alex and tell her that Professor Crumbs wants to see us at 3." He nodded and walked back to Jessica. Now everything was good again.

Max's POV

"So, what do you want to do tomorrow?" Jessica asked.

"Let's go camping." She seemed to really have to think about this. We were in front of her house when she finally answered.

"Maybe, but I have to ask my parents. They're really strict on me staying with a guy with no parent supervision, but with you I think they might let up." She smiled kissing me on the cheek. "See you around." I can't wait till I can actually kiss her, it's still never happened.

Its 2:39, crap I forgot about Professor Crumbs and Alex. Beep, beep, beep, ring, ring. "Yellow"

"Alex we need to be in the lair at 3, Professor Crumbs wants to see us." I heard her breathe out as if she were pissed I called her.

"Ok, whatever." And then the line went dead. I ran home forgetting I could just flash there.

As I walked into the lair I saw a poof of smoke and then there was Alex. Then the fire alarm went off. "Alex!" dad yelled running into the lair. "What did I tell you about poofing in and out of places?"

"It was Max." wait, what? Did I really do that? I don't even remember, I was breathing so hard and the room seemed like it was spinning.

"Max, what have I…?"

"Yeah yeah, no poof poof. I got it dad" his face relaxed a bit.

"Where's Justin?"

"Here I am, as good and honest as ever." Way to make it obvious Justin.

"How's college treating you?" dad said patting him on the shoulder.

"Great, Miranda and I are even still together."

"Really?" dad and Alex said at the same time.

"Yeah," Justin said kind of hurt. "Does a miracle have to happen for a girl to stay with me longer than a year?" dad nodded and Alex started laughing.

"Dude, it's a miracle that a girl wants to go out with you in the first place." I started laughing along with her. It was pretty true.

"Hey, are you guys still together because you told her that you're a…" Justin cut me off.

"That I'm a great guitarist, no." Justin signaled me to shut up. Dad just looked at us funny.

"Can someone tell me why Professor Crumbs wants to see us so I we can get this over with." Alex said.

"Why do you want to get back to the hospital so… oh wait, it's to see Sophie, isn't it?" Justin said grinning.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she turned to look at her phone and started giggling.

"What's so funny?" dad asked.

"Her new little girlfriend sent her a text." Justin cooed. Her smile disappeared.

"She's not my girlfriend asshole."

"Wow, Alex. Watch your mouth and if this girl is your girlfriend we'd love to get to know her more. You don't have to be scared we won't accept them as they are."

"I know daddy, but she's not my girlfriend." He smiled grabbing her into a hug. "Yeah, but why is Professor Crumbs coming?"

"I don't know sweetie, he just he'd be…" as he was in the middle of his sentence Professor Crumbs walked through the portal.

"Hello Jerry, Alex, Max, and Justin." We all said hi. "I see you're getting slimmer by the day." He said patting my dad's stomach.

"Does that beard ever grow anymore?" I asked. It always seemed to stay the same.

"I'm actually not sure anymore." he looked down lifting it up. "I think that…"

"Ok, why did you want to see us?" Alex interrupted him.

"Oh, I just like to see how the wizards are before the competition happens. You know it's coming soon." He was right, two more years and there we would all be fighting against each other to claim the powers. Justin and Alex already had to do it once. It's funny how she didn't even know a lot of spells and still won.

"So you're here to prepare us?" he nodded.

"But first, I really need to use the bathroom." He said crossing his knees.

"Just upstairs, Theresa will tell you the rest." When he was gone Alex went back to her phone, Justin tried to occupy his mind, and dad was staring at his bellybutton. It took years for him to know he could do that. "Ugh dad?" he looked up at me. "I want to ask you something."

"What is it Maxi?" _**I shouldn't, but I should. Screw it.**_

"I wanted to know if I could tell Jessica I'm a wizard?" everyone looked at me now, finally Alex broke the silence.

"Aww, you want to impress your little girlfriend?" I shook my head.

"No, it's just… she always tells me everything even the disgusting things about her, but the point is she tells me everything. And now I want to tell her everything too." Alex awed again.

"He's gonna break the biggest rule in the wizard world to be honest to his girlfriend. That's so cute. Let him do it daddy." Dad stood up.

"No, no, I'm not letting him do that. That's a big no no in the wizard world. Why would you even think I would allow you to?"

That's not fair. Alex told Harper, at some point in time you told mom, and Justin told Miranda."

"Damn it Max!" Justin yelled throwing his hands in the air.

"Stop talking like that, what's gotten into you kids? And Justin, did you really tell Miranda?" I knew he couldn't lie now.

"Yeah, she was about to breakup with me because I was 'boring', crazy right?" we all looked the other way. "Wow, thanks guys." He said sarcastically.

"You should've just let her dump you, you would've found someone after her." Alex said from the couch. The conversation wasn't going the way I wanted it to go.

"Dad, why can't I? I'm the only one who hasn't expose magic." Just then Professor Crumbs came back in.

"Stop this instant." Everyone went quiet. "I heard everything that was said."

"How?" Alex asked

"Well for one you guys aren't that quiet and I don't pee that long." He stood there with a hard expression on his face. "Justin and Alex I will see you in wizard court for exposing wizardry." Then he turned to my dad. "And since I can really punish you Jerry, I'll just be mean to you. You didn't get slimmer, I was lying." With that he left.

"Thanks a lot Max" Alex said rushing out the door.

"Yeah, way to go." Justin pushed past me.

"Do you think I'm slimmer Max?" I put my head into my hands and silently yelled at myself for screwing things up.

**D= That's the end of chapter 7, I'm already starting on chapter 8. Hope it goes great… by the way the whole wizard court thing might go a little different then it went the show. D=**


	8. Chapter 8

The Silence

Chapter 8

Alex's POV

Here we were in the wizard court in front of Professor Crumbs and a panel of endless judges. Wow, this is gonna be a lot of people I need to talk circles around. Justin and I sat at the table in the front; I almost slipped on the tennis net on the way there. Dad kept rambling on and about the stupid food court. I'm glad my mom always kept that corndog in her purse.

I was called to the witness stand first. It didn't take long before it was Justin's. He was defending himself. Back and forth he went from standing to sitting it was horrible. Finally they made him stop and duplicate himself. That didn't help much because duplicated Justin is as honest as the real one. Once we were finished they had decided if we were innocent or guilty. It went from happy to sad, over and over again before it finally landed on sad. "Come on." I stood up pissed.

"Your punishment is the lowering of your levels." _**Wait, how low? **_ "Alex Russo, you are being demoted from a level 3 wizard to level one."

"What?"

"Justin Russo, you are being demoted from a level 5 wizard to level one."

"To level one, that's all the way back to the beginning." My parents tried to get him to take it back; they wouldn't know how to deal with Max being the family wizard.

"It's been final, I can't take it back." He was about hit the desk with the gavel when he suddenly stopped. "I almost forgot the second half of your punishment."

"There can't possibly be more." I said already pissed.

"Yes, there is. The mortals you told shall lose every memory of after you told them."

"No, please don't do that." I told Harper to far back to let her forget everything.

"I'm sorry Alex, but maybe you'll think of the consequences before you do something next time." I flashed out and ended up in my room. I'll go hangout with Juliet; she always knows what to say to me.

Miranda's POV

_**Wow, how'd I get here in my class?**_ Well whatever at least I finally dumped that loser.

Sophie's POV

Alex hasn't text me back. _**Did I do something wrong? **_Oh no, did I say something bad to her. I looked through the messages. No, the last thing she said is:

_Dad just found his bellybutton (=_

And I said back:

_**Maybe it found him to tell him 'I need to breath sometimes, lose some pounds chubby'.**_

After that there was no more. Maybe she got offended at how I was talking about her dad. Maybe I should call her and apologize. No, she wouldn't want to talk to someone who she was mad at. Let's try anyways. _**Ring, ring, ring, ring **_"Yeah." She must be mad at me; she didn't say her normal 'yellow'.

"I'm so sorry Alex. I didn't mean to call your dad chubby, I was just going along with what you were talking about it. I hop…"

"Wow Sophie, slow down. First: I'm not mad at you, second: I don't care; he is pretty chubby."

"Oh…" Now I feel kind of stupid.

"Why did you think I was… is it because I didn't text you back" I nodded forgetting she couldn't see me, but she took my silence as a yes. "I was busy with family issues, but I got to go."

"Ok" just as I was about to hang up the phone she yelled my name. "Yeah?"

"Can I stay the night at your house tonight?"

"Sure." And then I hung up the phone. After walking into a room where I was alone I started jumping around.

Justin's POV

I couldn't just sit here and let Max be the family wizard without deserving it. I had to do something.

I'm standing in front of the Head of the Family Commissioner office as she looks through this big and really dusty book. "Centaur stable cleaner?" no. "Wizard grave digger?" really? "Tutoring some of the WizTech dropouts, any of those suit you're fancy?"

"Tutoring, yes tutoring. I was born to shape young wizards minds."

"Ooh, how noble."

"That's me noble Justin."

"Ok, they'll be at you lair tomorrow."

"Ok thanks, and it was nice seeing you Helena."

"You've already got that job kid." And then the door was closed in my face. Alright, now all I have to do is wait. This is going to be so easy.

Max's POV

"So what about that camping trip?" I asked. I was walking around the neighborhood hand and hand with  
>Jessica. "I really need to be with someone right now. My brother and sister hate me."<p>

"Well you did lose their dog, that I never ever even seen around."

"Yeah, they loved that thing so much they wouldn't let anyone else see him." I had to lie.

"Well that's cute, but about the trip… I can't."

"Why not?"

"No parents; but maybe we can…" I cut her off

"How about I get my mom and dad to come?" she looked at me weird.

"Wouldn't that mess things up?"

"No, I promise it'll be good." She smiled at me and snuggled into my side.

Alex's POV

"So what are you gonna do?" Juliet asked me.

"I guess I'm going to give up. It took me long enough to get to level 3, I don't know how long it will take to get back there."

"Alex, just try. I bet you could do it." Then she flashed me those pearly whites. What's up with vampires and great teeth?

"Whatever."

"So you'll try?"

"Whatever" then she hugged me, lifting me in the air saying 'I know you can do it'. "Wow wow, I like my feet on the ground."

"Sorry" she said putting me down.

"Hey, I'll call you later. I got to go." She started smirking at me. "What?"

"You in an eager mood to get to your little girlfriend?" ugh, not her too.

"She's not my girlfriend for the last time, and no I just don't want her to freak if I show up to late."

"So are you gonna ask her out?"

"Nope"

"Why not?"

"She's just too sensitive, I feel like with every word I say I could break her. I'll just keep her as my friend." She nodded and I walked out. Now how do I get back in the competition?

Jerry's POV

"No!"

"Why not?" Max was trying to get me and Theresa to go camping with him and Jessica.

"We almost went insane sleeping on the taress."

"Please dad, it's only one night and this time we'll actually bring stuff." Then Theresa butts in, that's never good.

"Oh come on Jerry, it could be a lot of fun."

"Ok sure, but those two can't sleep in the same tent. I don't want anything happening." I nodded.

"Thank you so much dad."

"Uh huh, go me more pudding." I need to fill up on that before I go.

Justin's POV

"Alex. I figured out a way we can get back into the competition." I was talking to he over the phone.

"How?"

"Well, I'm tutoring a class of WizTech dropouts. You can either join the class, become a wizard grave digger, or centaur stable cleaner."

"What type of crappy jobs are those?"

"I know"

"I guess I'll just join your class."

"Ok, but don't mess this up for me. I really want to get back into the competion."

"I'm not, I want to get back in too." After just a second of quiet she spoke again. "I got to go, when is the class starting?"

"Tomorrow at 10 a.m."

"Alright bye."

**$= I did not like this chapter, you probably didn't either. I was just so bored with this one. Hopefully the next one is better. =$**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for making you guys wait so long. Here it is, another chapter. I'll try and keep up next time. By the way don't get too confused if Alex's demeanor changes a little. I have another story with her using the same name but different personality. Writing two stories at the same time is not smart… well not for me anyway. I guess enjoy. And again sorry for not updating sooner.**

**P.S. Oh and I almost forgot to tell you that no one knows about werewolves yet.**

The Silence

Chapter 9

**Alex's POV**

I've never felt so bored in my entire life. Remind me why I'm doing this again… oh yeah, because my idiot brother got me sent back to level one in the wizard competition. If looks could kill…

"Alex" It's not like I'm gonna win the competition with Justin still wanting it. "Alex" I might not even level up in time to be qualified to compete."Alex!" I should just quit while I'm still ahead. "Alex!"

"Huh?" I looked up from the desk to see Justin's face. "What?"

"You need to pay attention if you want to get back in the competition."

"Yeah, about that…" Just then the portal started to flash and the door creaked in letting out a sea of white smoke feel the room. Out of the smoke came a tall red-headed girl.

"Excuse me?" she said kind of confused "Is this the delinquent class for WizTech dropouts?" Out of the corner of my eyes I could still make out Justin's face, which at the moment held a 'she is so hot' expression.

"Yes, yes it is. I'm Justin Russo and I will be your teacher." He said in a rush while holding his hand out for her.

"Cool." She said smiling, not even taking in Justin's hand into consideration. Then she turned to me. "Is it alright if I sit here with you?" Wait, is she talking to me?

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Why, what's wrong with me? "Alex isn't the type of person you want to surround yourself with." Ouch, that really hurts Justin.

"Well I think I'll be the judge of that." Then she took the seat beside me. Damn it, I wish I let someone else sit there. "Hi, I'm Rosie." Her hand was stuck out for me to take but I just stared at it like she had three extra fingers. "Okay" she said, slowly taking her hand back. "Well what's your name?" Is she stupid or did she not just hear my brother say my name? "Oh I'm so stupid, he just told me." she smiled shyly slipping a lock of red hair behind her ear.

"Its okay, my name's not worth remembering anyways." I smiled back but she frowned.

"Don't say that, you seem like a person I would defiantly want to remember." I stared at her for a little before turning back to face the front. Red hair and blues eyes, you don't get that a lot.

"So Rosie, where are you from?" Justin asked. Oh no, I've seen that look before. It was the same look he used to give to Miranda.

"No where important." I stared down at the worksheet I had no intentions of doing.

"Oh well, I just wanted to know if yo…" I looked up and found that she had placed her hand over Justin's mouth, stopping him in mid sentence.

"Not interested." Well that was pretty straight forward. "So, where are you from?" she looked at me again.

"Here" Justin walked back to the front with a look of defeat. "Uh, you hurt my brother pretty bad." She took a look at him then at me and then at him again.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know he was your brother. I shouldn't have talked to him like that." She said in rush.

"Nah, it's cool. I mess with him every day; I think he can take it." She let out a little laugh before blowing out the breath she'd been holding since I told her Justin's my brother. "So, how you liking the class so far?"

"Pretty good; class work not so much." She said holding up the worksheet.

"Well I have a feeling it's gonna get way worst then this." I said actually giving her a friendly smile.

"Not me, I feel like something really good is going to come from this."

**Max's POV**

"Who's ready to go camping?" I shouted to my strangely not happy girlfriend and two very pissed parents. "Hey, what's up with the long faces?"

"I don't think this camping trip would be a smart idea." Jessica said.

"How come?"

"Well, you're mom told me about the last time you and your dad did it. I don't like eating weeds." Please don't back out on me now; it took forever to get her parents to agree.

"Please come, it'll be fun. I promise you won't have to eat any weeds." She seemed to think this over a lot more than I thought she would.

"Um, ok"

"Alright onward we go." We took all the stuff that we packed to Central park where we set up under a big tree. The water looked good enough to swim in, but a little too cold. Nothing a little magic couldn't fix. After whispering a small spell I ran over to Jess to see if she wanted to swim.

"Are you crazy, it's probably freezing." I smiled at her.

"You trust me, right?" She nodded slowly. "Then come on." I tugged her to the edge and then pulled of my pants and shirt, revealing my swimming clothes underneath. You can never know when you're gonna have to swim. I hopped into the water and felt all of the warmth wrap around me. Then I turned around and found that she was still at the edge. "Come in, the water is perfect."

She seemed a little hesitant before pulling off her pants and shirt. Only she and I would ever be smart enough to wear swim clothes underneath our regular clothes. First she looked at it for a little before taking every bit of confidence she had and cannon balled inside. When she pulled up she held a look of confusion. "Whoa, this is really warm."

"Told you"

"But how is that possible if…"

"Who knows" I said quickly while sinking deeper into the water to avoid any other questions.

"Well it feels great." She said smiling while lying on her back. Man, I love that smile.

**Alex's POV**

"Well, do you like her?" Sophie asked me, this time I decided to invite her over since I didn't want to be here alone.

"No, I don't think so." I mumbled chewing on a pickle. "Besides she wouldn't like me anyways..."

"How would you know? She could be thinking about you right now." I just shrugged. I might have gotten back some of my humanity, but I refuse to jump in another relationship without knowing I still have a chance with Harper. "Well… you don't know what you're missing."

**Jessica's POV**

"Do you think the boy knows?" I looked back and noticed Max fast asleep outside the tent.

"No, he knows nothing." The tall figure toward over me in the shadows.

"Good and it must stay that way or you will face major consequences." I nodded and watch the figure race off into the darkness.

"I wish I didn't have to hide this from you…" I whisper.

**No One's POV**

"She's perfect" the taller of the two said.

"You're quite right; this is the best you've done yet." They both share an evil grin. "So what's your plan?"

"I'm not sure yet, I don't want to rush this." The shorter figure placed a hand on the taller one's back.

"Well whatever you come up with will work out perfectly; I believe in you." They share another grin before the other nods.

"You're right. And by the time she awakes, Alexandra Margarita Russo will be mine!" A loud rumble of thunder explodes in the sky as their evil laughs fill the silence.

**If you hate it I'm sorry. I just wanted to get a chapter to you guys that have been waiting so long. I swear to you that I will try and keep up. If I don't… may Santa never bring me presents again. I'll try updating every week, but if I don't it's because I either have: writer's block, basketball to worry about, grades, or no internet connection at all. I'm just lucky I got this to you. See ya.**

**P.S. After I finish with this story and my other one ****'Hickies, Sharpies, and Razorblades'****, I'm going to be moving on to my newest story, which I've already have chapters for, called ****'I'm Gonna Make You Scream'****, it's not a oneshot, but I promise you're going to love it, it's a Demena.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Silence**

**Chapter 10**

**Justin's POV**

"Thank you Felix for demonstrating the body switching sp…"

"Hello fellow delinquents." Alex busted through the freezer door interrupting me. She had a huge grin on her face and Rosie was right behind her. "Hey Justin." She smiled even harder before sitting down.

"What did you do now?" she tried to hide her smile.

"Nothing Justin, damn. I'm not always bad." I nodded and continued on with the lesson until I heard a loud ruckus. And that's when I heard that signature laugh of hers. The one you hear after a killer scene in a scary movie, after she's accomplished a prank, when she sees people getting annoyed after poking them with a stick, and especially when she knows she's gotten me mad.

"What was that?" she just shrugged her shoulders as I gritted my teeth. Next thing you know Max walks in dressed as a girl, covered in cotton candy.

"I didn't find the Jack in the box Alex." Her laugh is contagious, almost like a sickness. It can't contaminate everyone except me. "What's so funny?" he looks clearly confused until he looks down. "Really Alex, you made me look like an idiot. Now everyone is gonna laugh at me because I'm covered in cotton candy." But they won't laugh because you're dressed like a girl? I'll ask about it later.

"Gosh Alex, can you at least go a five minutes without pranking somebody?" I said before sitting down. "OUCH!" I hopped up really fast. "Who left this tack in my seat?"

"I guess I really can't go five minutes, can I?" I moved the tack and sat back down slowly. "And for your info, the first one was Rosie's prank."

"Oh Alex, don't lie on her. How could she pull off a magical prank if she can barely hold her wand right? No offense Rosie."

"That really didn't do anything to show that it wasn't an insult." Rosie answered back. Then Alex stood back up.

"Okay, so I might have helped as far as the magic part, but it's still her prank." Oh no, she's turning her bad too.

"Whatever Alex, just sit down so I can finish the lesson." Then something just clicked in her. You could see that everything changed through her eyes.

"No, fuck you Justin!" then she flipped her desk over.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" I yelled at her. It all happened so fast that I couldn't block the ball of light coming towards me. It hit right in the middle of my chest and pushed me back into the board. It made a hole through my shirt and burned my chest. "Why d-did you do th-that?" but before I could even get the whole thing out she had ran away with Rosie close behind.

"Mr. Justin, are you okay?" Felix said helping me up. I had the hugest urge to cry from the pain, but I couldn't. I have more pride then that, I won't cry in front of my students.

**Rosie's POV**

"Nice shot babe." I said pecking Alex on the lips.

"I know, but why do I feel like what I did was so… wrong?' I cupped her face and turned it to face me.

"You're not use to this kind of bad yet. I'll have to teach you a few tricks." She nodded and kissed me hard.

"Well come to my room, I'll teach you something you've never heard of." she said smiling.

"I doubt you're that good."

**~3 hours later~**

"Okay, so I was really wrong." She nodded still smoking on the cigarette.

"You're an angel; I still can't get over that." she kind of discovered the wings after the clothes came off. It really wasn't that difficult to have sex with them on though. "You better watch out though, I might corrupt you." She laughed. Oh Alex, if only you knew how wrong you are.

"Yeah… maybe"

**Sophie's POV**

"Come on, come on…" I said to the phone.

"Hello…"

"Thank God! Where have you been?" I screamed.

"What's up…?"

"That's all you have to say. You would know what's up if you just answer your phone sometimes, gosh. How are you?" I was so worried after she stopped coming around to see Harper.

"Haha, I just wanted to say sorry… sorry that you're so stupid. This is my voice message idiot. But leave your name and number, I really would love to call you back and laugh at how dumb you just were." BEEP! And now I feel like a complete idiot.

"Listen to me Alex. One, that voice message was really mean. Two, where have you been?, and three, call me please. Love you." I slide the phone back into my pocket and looked down at Harper. "Don't worry, I'll make sure she'll be the first person to see you when you wake up." I hope.

**Alex's POV**

"Alex, get down here right now!" Fuck.

"Why do parents always have to fuck up a good time?" I shouted, rolling off of a giggling Rosie.

"Well we could just ignore them." She said rolling back on top of me.

"I like that idea." I smiled kissing her again. Just then Max barged through the door.

"Alex, dad wants y… wow." He stood in the doorway gawking at Rosie. "She's an angel."

"Get out!" I chucked a pillow at him and he ran out the room.

"We should probably get up now." Rosie said getting up.

"But I thought you said ignore them?" I poked my lip out.

"That was before you're brother walked in the room and I was in the mood." FUCK! As we both got dressed and walked down the stairs I could already see my dad, mom, and Justin sitting on the couch.

"What is it now?" I yell. _'Calm down baby, this looks serious'_ I heard Rosie's voice ring through my mind. I was already use to this by now though. I send her a nod. "I meant, yes dad?"

"Why on Earth would you use magic to hurt your brother?" my dad yelled.

"I di…" I was quickly interrupted by Rosie.

"She was sick." Everyone put there eyes on her, even me. "We were testing out a spell in the book and it must have been contaminated, because she would produce this powerful ball of light every now and then." I looked wide eyed at her. None of that happened. _'Just go with it'_. I nodded again.

"Is this true Alex?" my dad asked.

"Yes sir, I'm so sorry Justin. I just really can't control it." _'Produce the ball again and throw it at the vase, we have to make them believe you're telling the truth.'_ I quickly made the ball and threw it at the vase that broke into a million pieces.

"Not my vase again, that's the last time I'm buying one." Mom said before walking into the kitchen to start on dinner.

"If this is true then we need to fix her now." Dad said already going to find a book for potions. _'Go check on your brother'_. I stood up and walked up to Justin.

"Are you okay?" he looked at me and nodded slowly.

"I've been better."

"I really didn't mean it." He smiled at me.

"I know you didn't, you might embarrass me on purpose, but you would never cause me physical pain on purpose. I know you Alex, its okay." I felt really bad after he said that.

"Found it! Theresa, get your big pot ready." I could already hear my mom mumble 'not again' from the living room. A little while after the potion was made; I gulped down the disgusting thing and light shined around me. I knew it would do that even if there was nothing to cure. "Rosie, would you mind telling me why you didn't get infected the same way?" My dad asked her, I could already see her panicking.

"That's simple dad, because she's an angel." Everyone looked at Max as he walked down the stairs. Why the fuck would he do that?

"Is this true?" she nods slowly before taking off her jacket and her white wings appeared. "Wow"

"I've never met an angel before." Justin gawked. He better stop staring at my girl.

"This is great!" my dad yelled, now it was time for all of us to stare at her. "Don't you get it. Angels do the right thing and make others around them do the right thing too. Oh Alex, this is just what you need." I nod slowly.

"Uh, we're just gonna go back to my room now." Everyone had big smiles on except for me, Rosie, and Max. As soon as I dragged her upstairs I heard a beep go off, signaling I had a voicemail. When I looked at who it was from I went to press redial but Rosie grabbed the phone from me. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I was gonna call my friend, I haven't talked to her in a while."

"No you weren't." she said stepping close to me. I grabbed the phone from her.

"Yes I was." I looked at her as if she was crazy.

"I said," her voice got really low and her eyes turned red, "no you weren't."

"No, I wasn't" I repeated and dropped the phone on the floor.

"That's my good girl, now what were we up to before we were rudely interrupted?" I smiled and pushed her down on the bed. Before everything was dark and we were tangled up in each other, I saw a black feather fall to the floor.

**Max's POV**

I was walking around Waverly as the sky got darker. When I decided to head home I heard a scream. I ran to the sound and found myself in an even darker alley. "Hello?" I could make out three figures as I got closer. Two were crouched over the other that lay still on the ground. "Leave them alone." I came closer and made out two slightly familiar faces. One looked liked Mason (Alex's ex boyfriend) and the other was… no. This can't be true. There bodies were covered in fur and blood; long sharp nails graced their hands. I pulled out my wand and shouted a spell that blew them away and ran up to the person on the floor. It was an old man, his body was ripped to shreds and blood poured out of him. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you."

**Sophie's POV**

"Have a good day, sir."

"You too Sophie, and don't worry about Alex; she'll be back soon enough." I nodded and smiled even though I didn't believe it. When he walked out I headed back up to Harper's room to say bye. I know she doesn't know me, but I've talked to her like she does. When I reached the room she was still laying the same way since she's been in here. "Hey Harper, I just wanted to say I'm heading out. So I guess, goodnight." Wait, what the… Did her finger just... no, it couldn't be true. I stared at her hand for a while and then left. Maybe I'm just going crazy.

**Unknown POV  
><strong>Why is it so dark in here? Where am I? I'm so sick of being here. I wish Sophie would have told me more. And where is Alex? I miss her coming around. One moment she's saying she loves me more than she usually does and kissing me on the lips, to not talking to me. Did I already tell her I like her? I don't know, maybe. Come on, just get up. Move your body. Open your eyes. Please, just open your eyes.

**I'm sorry that I haven't written anything in a while. Apparently my teachers thought it'd be a cool idea to give out more projects during the end of the year than at the beginning. On my dad's computer for now, but its okay. I might not be able to update so fast because the internet keeps getting cut on and then back off. So read and review. And also go check out my other stories: 'Hickies, Razor Blades, and Sharpies' and 'I'm In Here'. They're both still in progress, but that's because I need more reviews to keep me going. So, pzezazcze.**


	11. Chapter 11

**If you've stuck with this story for this long then you're kind of crazy. I rarely write now. But thank you to those who are still reading. Your reviews are much appreciated. I honestly don't remember exactly how Mason became human again, so… yeah.**

**The Silence**

**Chapter 11**

**Juliet's POV**

It's been a pretty boring day at the Late Night Bite, and really slow. Stevie stopped by earlier but now it's just me, my folks, and a few customers who like to eat extremely slow. "Mom, I'm goin…"

"Juliet!" I looked towards the stairs to find Sophie descending them. I haven't seen her in a while. "Oh, there you are." She smiled. "Have you seen Alex?" I shook my head. Her eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of her head.

"Oh no, what if she is hurt? Or someone kidnapped her? Or if she…"

"Okay Sophie, you need to calm down." She calmed a little, but was also ready to go into her freak fit again. "Have you even tried checking her house?" she nodded. "How many times?" she pointed up one finger. "See, she could be home right now. Come with me, I'll take you over there." She nodded again before following me to the Substation. I'm glad she came at night because then I'd have to give her some lame excuse about how I can't go outside. Just as I opened the door, I heard my mother's voice calling me back.

"Juliet, oh Juliet." I looked back to see her poking her head out of the restaurant doorway. "You're father needs you for…well, you know." Oh, I know. Lately I think he's been drinking a little too much blood. It's getting pretty annoying that we have to help him out of his coffin every time he gets stuck.

"I'm sorry Sophie but I got…"

"No, its okay. I'll see you around." I nod before heading back inside.

"Oh Juliet…" I know dad, I know. Now where did we put that butter?

**Rosie's POV**

**Knock. Knock. **Who the hell is that at this hour? I get up out of Alex's bed completely naked and grab some of her sweats and her Power Ranger shirt on the floor. **Knock. Knock.** Stop fucking knocking; I'm coming. Wait, that sounded wrong. I say to myself as I head to the front door. I yank the door open ready to yell at whoever decided to wake someone up this late, but that's when I see a short girl with brown hair who looks kind of confused. After a while of her not talking, I decide to. "What do you want?" I say harshly.

"Um, I was wondering if Alex is up." I looked her up and down before answering.

"Maybe, who's asking?"

"S-Sophie." So this is Sophie, huh?

"Oh, Sophie. Alex has told me a lot about you." I small smile appears on her face. Now it's time to crush it. "I thought she was lying when she said she had a stalker." I was almost tempted to record when her smile had turned into the saddest frown I've ever seen and tears were seconds from falling.

"S-she called me her s-stalker?" I nod not even breaking composure.

"At first I thought she was lying, but then you constantly kept leaving text messages, phone calls, voicemails, and now you're knocking at her door in the middle of the night." Tears began falling hard on the hall carpet beneath her. "Look kid, it's cute that you have a crush on her and all, but… let's just say she's already being well taking care of. As if she'd want you anyway." It was so hard to hold in my laughs while she tried to choke back her sobs.

"C-can you j-just t-t-tell Alex that I h-hate her?" I don't even nod before she's storming down the hallway. Oh Rosie, you are so good at being so bad. As I shut the door I feel arms wrap around my waist.

"Who was that babe?" Alex's breath lightly hits the back of my neck, before I twist in her arms to look in her eyes.

"No one, let's go back to bed." I said as I walk to the spiral staircase, only to hear a thud and soft snoring. I turn back around to find her sound asleep on the couch. This is going to be so easy.

**Theresa's POV**

"Jerry." I say softly nudging my husband. "Jerry get your arms from around me." As much as I love the cuddling, I would much rather he cuddle with me because I'm his wife rather than because he's dreaming about…

"Don't go pudding." I guess I'm actually going to have to start buying those again.

"Jerry!" He rolled out of bed fast and got into this crouching position. It's become a habit every since Alex decided that pranking Justin and Max wasn't enough. "She's not here." He gave me an 'are you sure?' look and I nodded. He slowly stood up all confident and strutted out the room before saying

"It's not like I was scared." I wasn't even out of the bed before I heard the sound of plates being smashed and Jerry shout my name. Of course curiosity and my motherly instinct kicked in and I ran down the stairs.

"What is going on?" I shouted as I saw Alex and Rosie throwing plates at each other. When Rosie bent down to grab another, Alex ran past me and picked up my new lamp (Yes I bought another one, I thought since there would be an angel around nothing bad could happen.). "Put it down Alex, right now." Her smile had faded quickly and then she smirked.

"Or what?" I walked up to her determined to talk some sense in her, but when I got closer I notice her eyes had gone completely black.

"Or you'll be grounded." I said softer while walking back. She laughed.

"Whatever you say." She said before dropping the vase and grabbing Rosie's hand. "Come on, I think someone's got a pretty big mess to clean up." And they both ran upstairs.

"What the… Jerry, what's going on?" He looked just as shock as he took in the scene in front of him. Alex was bad at times, but this… this is something she's never done.

"I don't know Theresa, I just don't get it." He walked around carefully not to step on any glass. "Rosie is an angel. Alex shouldn't be acting this way." He said confused.

"Well you better figure something out Jerry; because I'm pretty sure angels don't play dodge the glass plates." He nodded before walking to the spiral staircase. "Wait, Jer… oh never mind." I guess I should start cleaning this mess up. I'll tell you what, I defiantly didn't sign up for this.

**Alex's POV**

"Oh my gosh, did you see their faces?" Rosie nodded vigorously beside me. "They're probably so pissed."

"Not like we care." I nod at her statement as we continue to change clothes.

"So what are you up for today?" I ask while I finally tie my laces (I'm kidding, I totally just stuck them in my shoes).

"Actually, I wanted to take you some where."

"Okay, where to?" she shook her head before walking out the room.

"You'll just have to find out, wont you?" Ugh, I hate when people make me wait. I jogged down the stairs to follow after her, not even taking a glance at my mom who was probably cleaning the place up.

"Stop walking so fast. You know I'm lazy." She laughed before continuing on her way. After finally reaching her side I begged constantly for her to tell me, but I got nothing.

**~47 minutes later~**

"Where the fuck are we going? My legs hurt so fucking bad." She just scoffed at me and kept walking. "That's it, I quit.' She turned around to me and pouted.

"Please keep walking, it's just that building right there." I looked to where she was pointing and saw a very tall abandon building not even a street away.

"Ok, but why couldn't you just ask me to teleport us?" she seemed hesitant, before quickly saying.

"I wanted to just take a walk with you." I 'aww'ed and then wrapped my arms around her waist.

"You're becoming a softie." I whispered before kissing her forehead. We continued our way to the building and for once… New York seemed quiet. Well if I could even call it New York. There were no street signs or indication of my location. While getting closer to the tallest building around here, I began to realize that there was no one around and all the other buildings were abandoned too. "Do you know where we are Rosie?" she nodded, not even looking back at me. I watched slowly as she entered the building and didn't turn back. As I followed behind her I looked around the room to see dusty old furniture. The room almost looked like an old lobby, maybe this is a hotel. The burgundy wall paper was in poor condition, but still looked presentable. As my eyes traveled to my left I noticed Rosie walk into an empty elevator. I chased after her before the door could close on me. As she looked at me I pressed my back into the wall behind me. Isn't it weird that the elevators still work? "Hey Rosie…"

"I have to tell you something Alex." I gave her my full attention. "I'm not who you think I am." This sounds like some movie crap.

"Listen if you're telling me you're an angel, I already know." She laughed before going back to her serious stare.

"I'm serious Alex." Ugh, well since she's going to do this movie stuff I guess I'll play along. I nod so she can continue. "I'm an angel of darkness." Shouldn't I be scared?

"Ok." My dad told me they were bad, why don't I care anymore? "….that's it?" she shook her head.

"And I need for you to join us." Ok Alex, I know for sure this is probably bad. Say no.

"Who is us?" just then the doors opened revealing at least 20 people wearing dark black wings. I turned to Rosie who also now held black crow like wings.

"Ah Rosie, I see you've brought our special guest." I turned back to the creepy looking guy with the old time hat on. "Hello, you must be Alexandra Russo."

"Just Alex." He nodded before motioning me to follow him. Rosie followed behind me as the rest of the people just remain talking to each other.

"I hear you're a wizard."

"Um yeah, who are you?" he sat on this high old time chair before continuing.

"Oh how rude of me. I am Gorog, leader of all the angels of darkness. Now that that's out of the way, let's get down to business." I looked at him funny, but still nodded. What the hell am I doing? "You, my little wizard, are very powerful."

"Yeah right" I muttered.

"No you are, more powerful than you can even imagine." At this I just nodded, still not believing it. "And this is why I need you. When is your family wizard competition?"

"I don't' know, in a little less than two years." I was about to turn 18 in a couple of months and 3 months after Max would be turning 17.

"Would you like to be able to be the family wizard?" I nod.

"Who wouldn't?" he laughed at my eager answer.

"Well we could make that happen if you help us. We sure wouldn't want to let your incredible powers go to waste."

"What do you want?" a sly smirk became plastered on his face, now that he knew I was considering.

"Exactly what I've been asking for from the beginning; I want you to join us."

"Why?" he put a hand on my shoulder before continuing.

"As I said earlier, you're really strong and your powers are remarkable." I shrugged his hand off before speaking.

"And how would you know that?" he laughed and looked at something or someone behind me.

"Because I was you're guardian angel." I hear Rosie say from behind me. I face her with the most confusing face ever.

"What?"

"I was the one that would always help you to at least try to do the right thing. But when you're mistakes got worst, the other guardian angels dropped me and soon after Gorog took me in as his own." Wait, I'm so confused.

"So you knew me before we met?" she nodded. "And us being together… it was just to use me."

"Look Alex I'm a bitch sometimes, but I'm not that harsh." I nod again, clearly unsure.

"So that's why I've been doing a lot of bad things lately?" She nodded.

"It should have taken longer for my badness to rub off on you, but I guess they never resigned an angel to you." Gorog cleared his throat and looked back at me.

"What we need is your powers to help us defeat the guardian angels, once and for all."

"I'm listening." He guided me to the edge of the building where I could see all of New York. Damn, how high did we go?

"We shall fight side by side as angels so they don't suspect anything when you began to use your powers. I will not lie, the guardian angels are much stronger, but I feel like with your magic things can change." He faced me and looked into my eyes. "With us, we can make sure you keep your powers and become the most powerful wizard ever known." I smirked along with him, but then it faded.

"But what if the angels get stronger again? They're going to use every magical creature possible to defeat us."

"And that's why we are going to crush them, all of them. The ones that remain will have a very hard time trying to get healthy enough to fight us again. By then you should have won your family competition and working on becoming the most powerful wizard. With you, there's no stopping us." He stuck out his hand for me to shake it. "So what do you say; will you join us?" I looked at his hand then at his evil smirk. A little voice in the back of my head was begging me to say no, but I turned to Rosie who smiled at me. I could be the most powerful wizard if I say yes to this. I would have Rosie by my side.

"I guess you've got yourself another angel of darkness." I said while grasping his hand tightly.

**Justin's POV**

I was visiting my folks again when I walked into the sub shop to see only Max and my dad working. "Hey Max, where's mom and Alex?"

"Moms upstairs and Alex left with Rosie earlier." I nodded before making my way up the spiral staircase. "Justin!" Max yelled after me, I slowly backtracked to the counter. "Don't go up there man, moms still pissed at Alex." Oh no, what did she do this time?

"What did she do?" he looked around for a minute, and then leaned closer.

"She and Rosie went into the kitchen and started throwing dishes at each other. Alex even broke mom's vase." I knew it wouldn't be long before Alex was doing wrong again.

"But that doesn't make any sense Max, Rosie is an angel and angels influence people to do good." He looked kind of offended.

"Now it's a rule that everything I say has to make sense?" What the heck? "Fine, then I won't tell you anything else." Just keep walking Justin. "Hey Justin." What now?

"Yeah Max?"

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about werewolves would you?" huh?

"Um Max, wouldn't we all? Do you remember Mason?"

"The one who Juliet bit and turned into a full werewolf and then somehow managed to become a human again?" I nodded quickly.

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Oh, no I don't remember." Uh, I still understand how we're related.

"Well um, what do you need to know?" He scratched his head before continuing.

"How do you know if someone is a werewolf?" Wow, I never really thought about that.

"I don't know exactly Max."

"That's the first." He mumbled.

"Do you need help with anything else?" he shook his head. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I've got work to do anyway." Then he ran off to go pick up the trash of the table. I guess my family has been changing a lot since I left. I should go check on my mom. As I was running up the stairs again my father called my name. Just the tone of his voice made me run.

"Yeah dad?" he was pacing back in forth in the kitchen. "What's wrong dad?"

"Have you seen how Alex and Rosie have been acting lately?" I shook my head. "I need you to watch out for Alex for a while." I nod

"But why?" he stopped pacing and looked at me.

"I think there's something wrong. Alex is acting worst and she's also been hanging out with Rosie, I don't understand." It is kind of confused because like I said earlier, Rosie is an angel.

"Well I'm not understanding it either." He placed a hand on my shoulder and looked at me directly.

"Just look out for your sister, I think something horrible is really going on here." I nod again before he returns to making sandwich with a distant look in his eyes. I guess going to see Mom right now is out of the question.

**Sophie's POV**

"Knock Knock." Faith, a nurse in training here, said to me.

"Who's there?" We were at the cafeteria just finishing up our lunch. The nurse program for my group had finished, but Dr. Collins kept me around to still help him. He almost got fired for it, but he didn't care. He felt that I still needed to learn more. So this is where I go if I'm not home or school. Right now some people from an out of state school are doing the program now.

"Your face."

"Your face who?" then she just shrugged. I don't know why, but I still managed to laugh. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I just don't, that's how my older sister normally ends the joke." Now, I'm confused. "It's supposed to be so stupid that it makes you laugh, and apparently it works." I nod silently saying I guess so. "You really don't want to hear the cheese joke she made up though." She said finishing up her bagel.

"Why not?"

"Because if you don't get it then it just takes way to long to explain." I shrug.

"Let me hear." I say as we both get up and throw our trash away.

"Alright," we started walking out the cafeteria and down the long halls. "I was at the mental institute and I was feeding you crackers… but I couldn't give you the cheese because the cheese was to sharp." **(A/N: I decided to just use my little sister in this part because I needed someone. P.S. I know my jokes are lame, I'm not a comedian) **Okay, so what is the point of this jo… Oh!

"Sharp cheddar!" she seemed really relieved that she didn't have to explain it to me. "That's not really but at least I actually understood that joke." She nods. "Well I'll see you around Faith."

"Okay, bye." And then we both turned different ways. As I was passing by room 468 I heard a fast beeping and muffled sounds. I ran inside to find Harper tugging at the stuff on arms and looking around frantically.

"You're awake!" I guess she must have been up already because everything that was hooked up to her was gone and she was moments from getting up. "No, calm down its okay." Surprisingly, she did.

"Who are you? Where is Alex?" she said with a soft grouchy voice.

"I don't' where Alex is right now, but I'm Sophie." She seem to even relax more. "I'm just going to go get the doctor to tell him that you've awoken.

"Wait!" she shouted and I turned back around to face her. "How long have I been here?"

"Well," I begun as I sat on the end of the bed, trying to calm down my excitement. I knew she'd be okay. "I'm not sure, but I know that it's supposed to be your senior year in high school like Alex's."

"Wait, that can't be right. I should still be a freshman." **(A/N: remember that Harper lost part of her memory of when Alex told her she was a wizard. Also, I really didn't know old Harper was when Alex told her at the Pop Con, so I just took a guess) **I looked at her confused after a while. Why did she forget so much stuff?

"Don't worry okay?" she slowly nodded. "I'm going to call Alex and she will explain everything to you." She nodded again before I walked out the room. I know Alex is going to be so happy to know Harper has finally woken up. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and held my finger down on 2 button. After two rings the phone went to voicemail. I looked down at it and tried again as the smile on my face fell. This time the phone went straight to voicemail. Why won't you answer me Alex?

**Alex's POV**

What the hell? Why does she keep calling me? When it wrong all I did was look at the name and then throw my phone at a wall. I know that later I'm probably going to be pissed but right now, I feel alive. Rosie and I we're flying around New York striking up mischief. I couldn't get over the fact that I had wings, and soon I'll be the most powerful wizard. "Hey Rosie?" she smiled sweetly looking my way. "Do you ever want to get out of being and an angel of darkness?" She shook her head.

"Never." She smiled before doing a flip in the air.

"How do you get out though?" Not that I was planning to do it anytime soon. This is the life **(A/N: Haha, that reminded me of Hannah Montana)**.

"Well…" her smile had faltered a little. "If you die or you rip the wings from your back." Then her smile became a complete frown. "I only know of one angel who actually ripped the wings from his back. He was the strongest of them all." We slowed down and landed on a roof. "Gorog killed him on the spot for doing that."

"Who was it?" I asked now completely intrigued.

"My brother."

**And that's the end of chapter 11. This story is about to end soon, I give it two or three chapters left. I'm thinking about having a Sequel, but that's up to you guys if you want it. I have some ideas for one, but again that's up to you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Keep reading and reviewing. It's what makes me want to write more.**

**P.S. Since I'm on crutches now and I'm actually too lazy to get up and use them, I'm going to try and make it a habit to constantly write every morning and every night.**


	12. Chapter 12

** free scholarships**

**So… How's it going? Ok, so I know this is a little… well a lot late, but can't we all just be happy that I can finally update? No? Ok. Well here's a chapter for those who are still reading. Thanks for the everlasting patience you somehow have.**

**The Silence**

**Chapter 12**

**Theresa's POV**

"Jerry, Jerry, wake up!" I screamed running into the room. He was sprawled out across the bed holding the pillow tightly. "Get up!" I yelled in his ear.

"Yes pudding!" he shouted while jumping up out of the bed. "I meant honey?" He said with an uncomfortable laugh. I guess I can let this slip-up go. "What is it sweetheart?" he said softly.

"The hospital just called… Harper is awake." A smile spread across his face.

"Really?" I nodded.

"They said we can pick her up today." He ran over and engulfed me in a big hug before getting dressed.

"Go tell the kids." I made my way out of the room before waking Justin and Max. They were both almost in tears when I told them and quickly headed to get dress too. As I reached Alex's room I heard soft whispering before something was shut lightly. I opened the door slowly to find clothes and cigarette buds covering her floor, there were many empty beer bottles along her shelves and dresser, and her once pink fluffy wallpaper was now a twisted black.

"Why the fuck are you in my room?" The room was so dark that I didn't even notice her standing in the corner near the window. She stood there with a bottle in her hand, drinking down the poison from it. "So are you gonna answer me or just stand there all day?" That's it; my motherly instinct is too strong right now to not be used.

"Put down that bottle right now!" she grinned before chugging down the rest and tossing it into a pile of clothes.

"Are you happy now?" She said lying down before continuing. "You can go now." What is going on with her?

"No," She looked at me funny before I kept going. "You are going to clean this room, throw out whatever other poison you're possessing in here, and get dress." She leaned up.

"Why am I getting dressed? It's Sunday." Obviously disregarding everything else I've said.

"Because Harper is awake and she's probably dying to see you." Her eyes lit up for a moment and I actually saw that Alex I knew as my daughter. But as quick as it came, the quicker it left. She laid back down and stretched out.

"She's been in a coma for a long time, I'm pretty sure she can go a couple more hours of not seeing me." And then she walked to me and closed the door in my face. I couldn't even think straight from how she had spoken to me.

"JERRY!" He jogged down the hall to me out of breath and let out a weak 'Yeah?' "I'm sick and tired of her disrespect and attitude. She lives under this roof, which means she follows by my… well our rules. Anyway, since she wants to do what she wants to do… she can leave." He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Theresa…"

"No Jerry, I'm done with her. She's almost close to being expelled on her senior year, which is completely stupid by itself, and now she's speaking to me as if I'm not her mother. This has got to end now or she's gone." I said firmly, walking away from him and not looking back.

**Sophie's POV**

"Knock, Knock." I heard Max say without actually knocking on the door. I looked to Harper and nodded to see if she was ready to have visitors now. She nodded back before I said 'Come in.' The Russos came in first followed by the Finkles, but still no Alex. I could see happiness and a little confusion in Harper's eyes.

"Wow, you guys grew fast." She looked at Max before ruffling his hair. "You're the biggest 14 year old I've ever seen." Then I saw everyone's happy expression get confused too.

"I'm 16 Harper, going on 17 in like five months." Then she made a nervous laugh.

"Real funny Max; you can't be 16 if I just turned 16." She said shaking the idea of anything being wrong out of her head. "Where's Alex, did she win the best Pajama Girl costume?"

"Pajama Girl?" Theresa said confused.

"Yes…" Harper said trying to get everyone to remember. "At Pop Con?" She giggled lightly hoping someone would remember. After a while of silence, a light must have popped in Justin's head because he whispered something to his dad, who in turn whispered to the remaining members of his family. The Finkles were still so confused that they couldn't even speak.

"Amnesia?" Harper's mother whispered. The Russos all told me to nod and I did.

"I'm not sure why her memory has stopped at that point in her life, but I'm sure we can get it back if someone were to talk to her. Maybe someone like Alex?" I said in hope to at least get Alex here.

"Yes, that's a great idea Sophie. I need to see my best friend." Harper said happily. On the side I could hear Theresa mumble something, but my ears couldn't quite grasp the words.

"How about this…" Justin stated before looking around the room. "Let's get you dress, back home, fed, and then we'll get Alex for you?" Harper nodded happily and I brought her some of the clothes she came in here with.

"There's a shower in the bathroom that you can use." She nodded before I told everyone to leave and helped her in the bathroom. When I walked out of the room the Russos and the Finkles were discussing about how the Finkles were going to talk to her before leaving for Romania and the Russos would explain everything else. They all agreed as I went to talk to Max while Harper continued her shower.

"Where's your sister?"

"At home." He said kind of distracted.

"What's wrong?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure anymore. My girlfriend has been getting weirder by the second… well weirder than her normal weird and Alex hasn't been the same since she met Rosie." Oh yeah, Rosie.

"What do you think is wrong?" He shrugged his shoulders again.

"I don't know, it just doesn't make sense." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"What doesn't make sense?" He seem to think his words over a little more than I expected him to.

"Why Alex is acting the way she is. I mean Alex has always been the one to break rules, pull pranks, and always up for a little mischief, but it was never this serious. I think something is really wrong, because she shouldn't be like this. Especially since Rosie is an an…"

"I'm ready everybody." Harper said coming from the hospital room. Everyone looked up and smiled. I guess they were just happy to see that she was alive. "Hey, is it weird that I've gotten more… you know?" She said motioning to her body. Clearly she still thinks she's 16. A couple of laughs were heard around the room before Harper's parents called her over. The talk was loving, but short and she was confused the whole way through. When they finished Harper walked to the Russos as her parents walked out the hospital. "How come it feels like I just got abandon?" she asked. They all shook their heads before telling her it was time to go. She nodded, before getting her old cell phone out of her jacket pocket. "Thanks for being here for me Sophie." She said while hugging me. "Maybe if I do end up getting Alex like you say I can, we can be good friends." She smiled holding her phone out to put my number in. I quickly put it in and sent them off. Only moments later I found myself still standing in the same spot when Dr. Collins came beside me.

"I told you she'd wake up." He smiled patting me on the shoulder before walking away. Maybe she can finally get through to Alex.

**Justin's POV**

"Thank you for the food Mrs. Russo." Harper said as my mom smiled and quietly said 'You welcome' before going back to eating. After everyone got home my mom started on breakfast and now we're all surrounding the table. I'm pretty sure that Alex left with Rosie again. My mom was so pissed to find her room still a mess, Harper was confused as ever and maybe even scared to go in there. I guess not using magic to get here from college is out of the question now. I see I'm going to be around a lot more than I thought. "So I know you guys are probably getting annoyed with me asking, but where is Alex?" My mom almost choked on her food while my dad and Max stayed quiet. "Did she do something bad again?" No one answered her. "Can I please have an answer from someone?"

"Eat first Harper, will explain everything later." The firmness in my dad's voice shut her up quick and we all continued eating in a thick silence.

Once everyone was done we all piled into the family room. I sat on the couch next to the door; Max, my mom, and my dad took the long couch; and Harper had the lover's seat all by herself. No one was speaking so I guess I would have to explain everything.

"So, let's start with the small things. Harper, you're 17 and you're about to turn 18 in a month." She nodded, probably just taking whatever I was giving her. "You're parents wanted to move to Romania but you didn't want to go so we offered you a place to live. You live in the basement; if you look down there now you'll find all of your stuff. You've been living with us for a while and you are now a senior in high school. We accepted you here like family. You're really good friends with a girl named Stevie, who strangely should have been closer to Alex, but she's not. Stevie has a girlfriend named Juliet who Alex is really good friends with, which again is strange because she's so nice. Alex is close to that girl Sophie in the hospital too. Sophie has been looking out for her while you were in the coma the whole time. You're a straight A student, except for right now. Clearly since you were in a coma they're going to allow you to catch up with your work." Now how do I explain how she got in the coma? Oh wait, I know. "Near the end of you're junior year you were at a basketball game. One of my shots hadn't gone in and a guy on my team got mad." She seemed intrigued now, just like everyone else who were just as confused. "He picked up the ball and threw it at the wall which it bounced off of pretty hard and knocked you upside the head." I saw her flinch at the confession; well it's not really a confession if it's a lie. "Anyway, you were knocked into some bleachers and hit your head pretty hard on them. You've been in a coma ever since then." Everyone was so quiet that I thought they didn't believe me, but Harper nodded and rubbed the side of her head subconsciously. I was lucky no one noticed how stupid my lie sounded; I just didn't think it would be a good idea to tell her that she almost succeeded at committing suicide.

"But what about Alex? When I was in the coma she kis... I mean insisted on staying with me all hours of the night and finally just stopped coming all together. What happened?" This isn't going to end well.

"Well… there's this girl" a protective stance took those fragile features she held, "that Alex has been hanging out with a lot" and then she got sad, "who's been taking up most of her time."

"Oh…" was all she said.

"But maybe you can talk to her when she gets home." She nodded softly while staring at the ground.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Are you okay?" she nodded.

"I just want to go to my room." We all nodded and she walked down the stairs.

"So were not going to tell her about magic?" Max asked.

"I think it'd be best if we didn't." I said before walking out the family room to the lair. If I want to save my sister from whatever this so called 'angel' is, then I'll have to do a little research.

**Alex's POV**

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Rosie asked quietly beside me as everyone else stared at the model on the table.

"Yes, it's guaranteed babe." I grinned before leaning in for a kiss, which she didn't refuse.

"Explain you're marvelous plan to us again young wizard." Gorog said leaning over my shoulder.

"Gladly," I smirked pointing to the black soldiers that were lined up in front of the white ones. "If we attack them head-to-head, we'll lose. So I want a group of us going head-to head and at least two groups on each side of the battle." I said pointing to the soldiers that looked as if they were hiding behind the trees on the sides. "The rest which will be us three" I said pointing at Rosie, Gorog, and myself, "and a few others will disguise ourselves as Angels. When they feel the need to retreat we will be there to stop them." Gorog smiled at this.

"You're plan is perfect." He said rubbing his hands together.

"You haven't heard the best part." He stopped his grin; apparently he wasn't ready for more. "Since we'll be behind enemy lines **(A/N: If you didn't know, that is one amazing song by Demi Lovato back in the day. Just had to say it.)**, we'll be taking them by surprise which will give them less time to get ready for an attack. There will be no survivors. Every angel will die that day." Everything went quiet until Rosie slid her hand in mine and raised it in the air.

"To the Dark Revolution." She whispered.

"To the Dark Revolution!" I shouted and everyone chanted along. I looked at Rosie once more and smiled. "Long live the Dark Angels." I whispered against her lips.

"Long live the Dark Angels." She whispered back before pressing her lips to mine.

**Harper's POV**

I'm sitting in the dining room at the table just drawing circles with my finger on it's surface. Today has been too confusing. First I'm having a conversation with that Sophie girl that I barley know, but knows me pretty well. It was good and I even talked about my feelings for Alex and how ever since she started giving me kisses since I've been in a coma (even though she did stop), that there was no point in lying about me liking Justin anymore. But today when I was going to tell them about what Alex did in the hospital, I stopped. If they didn't know that she was gay then I didn't want to rat her out. Anyway, as if my parents leaving me wasn't weird enough, I have friends that I don't even know about. I guess I can meet them tomorrow. Then Justin was walking in and out of the freezer in the subshop. Max has been watching me like a hawk and being super friendly which was fine at first, but has now started to freak me out. I can't even seem to remember the years that have passed me by, but the pictures that I left in all my scrap books help a little (especially since I put dates and captions on them. Yay me for being so organized.). I just wish Alex was here now. I talked to Sophie and she's very friendly, which is kind of what I need right now. She even told me about Rosie. How ever since Alex and her started hanging out, Alex has gotten worst and wouldn't answer her phone. I mean, my Alex is bad, but from what Max has told me it's defiantly not her anymore. Maybe if she just… "I'll see you later." I heard a whisper that sounded kind of like Alex and the front door creak open.

"You better, babe." Came from another voice before there was a loud thud and soft smacking noises. I heard one more before someone let out a moan. I knew I probably should have left but I didn't. "You suck." Said that same voice.

"Just trying to keep it PG-13." Then laughter erupted in the hallway. "Alright, bye." Now I know that was defiantly Alex's voice.

"Bye" said another voice and then Alex walked into the house sliding a hand through her hair and making eye contact with me at once.

"Harper." She said confused. Emotions were crossing her face too fast for me to process. Her eyes were black and though anybody would have blamed it on the light, they seem to be getting lighter until they finally settled on that brown that reminded me of chocolate. My Alex's eyes.

"Harper." She said with a smile before walking over and hugging me.

**Alex's POV**

"Hey Alex, almost thought you forgot me." She said and I laughed at her.

"How could I forget you, you're my eve…" wait, they took her memory from her. She doesn't remember me saying I love her or the kisses.

"I'm your what?" she said smiling up at me. My smile fell a little, but I didn't make it noticeable.

"You're my best friend, and I missed you so much." I said softly still having the most intense eye contact I've ever had with anyone.

"What's wrong? You don't seem happy anymore." She said pouting a little. _So tempting_.

"No, no, I am happy. Too happy for words actually." She smiled again before placing a soft kiss on my cheek. I automatically blushed and she giggled before leaning into me, wrapping her arms around my neck, and leaning her head against my chest.

"I've missed you too Alex." I nodded laying my face on the top of her head. I don't know how, but the smell of strawberries filled the air. This made me hold onto her tighter and she gladly squeezed me the same.

**Rosie's POV**

This just won't do. I thought while watching the scene between Alex and Harper outside the window. "So she makes her good." I whispered to no one in particular. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. It seems like you need to go back to sleep Harper Finkle. Alex Russo is ours now.

**So I'm actually kind of happy with this ending. I don't mean like ending to this story, I mean to this chapter. I know it's been awhile, but I really am trying guys. Sorry this update took so long. I know you probably don't want to, but can I least get some reviews for this chapter. The next chapter should be the end to this story. Obviously there's going to be a lot of unanswered questions. After this I'm going to finish my other stories, so if you do want a sequel, you'll have to wait till 'I'm In Here' and 'Hickies, Razorblades, and Sharpies' is over with. Thanks for sticking with me. READ AND REVIEW.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so sorry. There's just been so much going on. So here's the last chapter of The Silence. Do you guys think you're ready for this? Haha, I hope I did it justice. By the way, since it was hard to update I'm just going to keep writing chapters for my other stories. That way when I can update again, you won't have to wait. Alrighty, story time. P.S. Alex's attitude is a lot different from when she's with Harper. She doesn't only act bad when she's around Rosie; she also does when she's not around Harper. You have to remember that Alex is a dark angel herself (that's automatically going to make her bad), but Harper's good is too strong for Alex's bad. This is why Harper doesn't act bad when she's around Alex, and that Alex seems to be a better person when she's around Harper.**

**The Silence**

**Chapter 13**

**Alex's POV**

So a lot has changed since Harper has been back. I'm not sure if it's for the best or the worst yet, but I know that Harper and I have never been closer. Well that time we, you know… but other then that we haven't felt any closer. Harper and I have both turned 18 and Max is 17. My parents seem to be happier when Rosie and I aren't together, which is a lot more because I spend most of my days with Harper anyway. Max has rushed the date of the family wizard competition to the end of this school year, which is a week away. At first I was really pissed, but later became a good idea, because the delinquent class just got finished not even four days ago. Both Justin and I are both qualified for the competition now. Speaking of Justin, I don't see him around anymore. When he is here he seems as if he's… I don't know, under a spell or something. If you ask anything of him he'll give it to you. It's a little weird, but I don't question it since I've been getting money from him. Harper still doesn't know about Rosie and I, and I'm really not trying to tell her anytime soon. We've become a lot flirtier than we usually are which has also been a bonus for me. I've yet to figure out how to break it off with Rosie. I mean, you can't just go up to a dark angel and say 'we're over'. I'm not that stupid. So I might just ask Juliet for advice. Also, Juliet and Stevie are still together. I'm very proud of them for staying strong for so long. Max and his girlfriend have been… distant. I haven't seen her in awhile; and he's just been out of it. I see Sophie more often now. She's been really happy to see me with Harper. They've grown really close as friends which I think is cute and weird at the same time. I mean I love Harper and I like Sophie so… I'm not really sure. As far as Rosie goes; we haven't talked much. Again, I can't tell if this is a good or a bad thing. A part of me misses her and the destruction we caused together, but then there's the other side (which is A LOT bigger) that wants to stay with Harper and be good for her. Uh, whatever. Anyway, I'm at school right now with Harper. Even though it's been awhile since her 'accident' (that no one really knows much about), everyone is always trying to look after her. So of course that cuts my time short with her (it's a good thing she lives with me). "Did you even hear me?" Harper said waving her hand in my face. Okay, so how do I play this off? "I'm waiting." She said impatiently.

"Do you want the truth or a lie?" She shook her head.

"Tell me a lie Alex, because that's what I've been dying to hear after almost talking for an hour." As I opened my mouth to speak she stopped me. "You better know I was being sarcastic." I smiled and nodded.

"I heard ever word you said," and just as she was about to ask 'what did I say?' I added. "but I wasn't paying attention to any of it." She hit me in the arm before rolling her eyes. "What were you talking about anyway?" She nudged me once more before talking about her valedictorian speech. I know Harper is smart, but the amount of work she had to complete to get all of her A's back was hell. She didn't talk to me for weeks. On our walk home we fell into a comfortable silence. At first I believed she was still mad at me for not listening until she slid her hand in mine. I pulled my hand away lightly, smiling at her. "Not before you buy me dinner." She laughed before grabbing my hand again and leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Your family owns a restaurant, I'm pretty sure you have no problem with getting your own food." I smiled again before continuing our walk.

**Justin's POV**

I don't know why, but I've been up for a lot of things I normally wouldn't go for. I mean, it's not peer-pressure. I'm just confused I guess. My college classes have been getting harder and harder, but the challenge is good. Right now I'm at a café on campus to finish up a report that's do in a week. I know, I know, I'm a nerd. Alex told me. As I was saying, it's gotten warmer seeing as summer is almost around the corner which I'm grateful for. I haven't seen my family in a while. Rosie told me not to see them so I don't. I feel like that's bad, but I don't really know why I can't help but to listen. "What can I get you sir?" A black-haired waitress said with a small smile.

"Just a coffee please, black." I said looking up at her. She quickly scribbled the order down and looked back at me.

"Nothing sweet?" I shook my head. "Oh come on, everyone needs a little sugar in they're life." I don't know why, but I didn't question it anymore.

"What would you recommend?" She scribbled it down, before winking at me.

"How about I surprise you?" I nodded smiling back as she walked away. Only five minutes later she came back with my coffee and a brownie on a plate. "It's delicious, I promise." And left me there. I guess a little sweetness won't do me any in harm. I took a bite of the big chewy chocolate delight and turned to take a sip of the coffee when something happened. I can't really explain what exactly, but I know where I should be now. I picked up the remaining brownie and coffee, left some money on the table, and ran out of the café with my laptop. I have to save Alex.

**Rosie's POV**

_**It can't possibly be this easy**_**…** I thought while I hovered above her. She had a thin light of sweat on her forehead and she looked up at me with pleading eyes. "Don't do this, please…" I ran my fingers over her cheeks and down her chin. Then I put on that sad voice that always gave my victims some hope.

"You would think I'd spare you because you're the one that brought Alex to me…" She shook her head as I pinned her arms above it.

"I'll leave her alone. I won't go near her or Harper again." She said now in tears. _So sad._ "This is not about that anymore Sophie. This is a statement." I feel like one of those lame villains that normally explain themselves before they finally kill. "Look, I'll make this quick. Alex's parents are on my case and so is her brother. This is to show that I don't give a fuck who you are, I'll kill you if I have to… or if I _want_ to." Before she could say anything else out, I gripped her by the neck and pushed my thumbs deep into her throat. She wriggled around in my grasp, but slowly after a while of her fighting her body rested limp. "Well that was fun." I said with a smile getting up, already making my way to see Alex. Hopefully her parents aren't around to say anything. Wouldn't want her to see me take care of them before I need to.

**Juliet's POV**

"Of course I'll be there Harper." I said.

"I want to see if Russo even gets to walk the stage." Stevie said, earning a punch in the arm from Alex.

"All have you know, I'm defiantly graduating. This girl right here has got me doing my best." Alex said pointing at Harper. "I owe her so much." Stevie, Alex, Harper, and I are all in the subshop at the moment and we've been talking about their graduation. Obviously I can't be a part of it and I'm going to have to hide out when I go, but it'll be worth it.

"I'm just finally glad it's almost Summer. I got tired of not seeing you so much." I said to Stevie. She smiled before kissing me on the forehead. "So where's Sophie?" Harper spoke up at that.

"She's at the hospital right now. Dr. Collins needed her help with something." I nodded, before continuing messing with Stevie's hair. Just then the door to the subshop opened.

"Hey babe." said some red-head girl. I didn't quite know who she was talking to, but I guess my question got answered when Alex answered back with 'Sup beautiful?' She made her way over to the table and pulled up a chair. "So how's everybody?" she asked, but before anyone answered she turned to Alex. "I haven't seen you in so long sexy." If you really looked at Alex right now, you would notice that her eyes were changing colors. Not like red or blue, but like light to dark.

"I know, I missed you." Alex said. The girl looked at Harper and smirked.

"Then show me." She said pointing to her lips, and finally Alex's eyes were completely black.

"Alright." She mumbled before leaning into the girl and kissing her directly on the lips. Stevie was quick to look away, but Harper's eyes stayed glued to the two while I waited for her reaction. When they broke apart a loud smacking sound settled in the air and a tear almost escaped Harper.

"We should go somewhere a little more private." The girl whispered not so low and grabbed Alex's hand before she could answer.

"But I thought we were going to hang out today." Harper said gently. Alex turned around laughing, eyes still dark as ever.

"Yeah right, I wouldn't waste my time. My girlfriend is more important anyway." And left hand and hand with the red-head.

"That bitch!" Stevie shouted once the door closed. "I told you she was a bitch, but you made me believe she actually had a heart." She said looking directly at me. Before I could defend myself Harper spoke up.

"Don't call her that Stevie, she didn't mean it." She said weakly. Stevie turned her head and laughed bitterly.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Just like she didn't mean what she said to you the morning after you two had sex." She stood up and paced the floor in front of our table while Harper had this confused look on her face. Oh yeah, she doesn't remember.

"Stevie I think you should…"

"NO Juliet, I'm not biting my tongue anymore. How can **you** after she just said that shit to her?" She said pointing at Harper.

"No it's not that, it's just…" I tried to get out, but she interrupted me again.

"It's just what? We should just leave this alone?" Then she kept shaking her head no. "I'm not letting this happen again Juliet. I'm not about to sit here with you and push off the problem I can clearly see going on, to have to mourn later and hear that my best friend tried to commit suicide again… Hell, what if she succeeds this time? Are we going to find every excuse possible to make Russo not look guilty again?" There was a long silence. Stevie was catching her breath, Harper was lost for words, and I was just waiting for her reaction.

"Suicide?" Harper whispered. "I tried to kill myself because of Alex and no one thought to tell me this when I woke up?" She said angrier. I was tempted to speak, but I didn't know what to say. "You know what, stay quiet and just leave me alone." And with that she walked out the door.

"Juliet, I'm sor…" I cut her off with my hand.

"Don't apologize to me; you knew we weren't supposed to tell her. She's you're best friend; you knew how she would react."

"I know, but I didn't mean to. I was just so angry." She said holding my arm as I began to walk away.

"Oh, so you were angry and decided to say something you shouldn't have? Well Harper was sad and tried to kill herself. I thought we all would've learned by now that it's not always the greatest idea to act off of our emotions." I finally got away from her and was heading to the Russo lair when I heard her whisper.

"You're just trying to protect Alex again." I stopped in my tracks and turned around.

"No. See, unlike you I'm actually trying to save Harper this time. Because if you were to stop always pointing fingers, you would've noticed that there's something wrong with Alex too. And from the looks of it, I'd say that Alex is in just as much danger as Harper is right now."

"What kind of danger?" she mumbled.

"I'm not sure yet Stevie. But I know that if we want to save our friends, we better move now." She ran up to me and took my hand as we searched for the one person I knew could help fix this.

**Max's POV**

I've been waiting in this alley for Jess to show up for a while now. I can't believe she's a werewolf and didn't tell me. I mean Justin is right, we've met Mason before. Though at the time he wasn't eating people. What happened there anyway? I remembered seeing him at Stevie's party and he looked just fine. I wonder if anyone else knows about it. "Hey." I heard a soft voice say from behind me.

"So you just weren't going to tell me?" Jess looked at me funny.

"Tell you what?" Really, I hope she's not going to sit here and lie.

"That you're a werewolf." She stopped all together and didn't move. "You could've just told me. I was going to tell you that I was a wizard." Then she got big eyes.

"You're a wizard?!" I nodded. "That's not good Max. Just go home and pretend you never told me. Ok?" I shook my head.

"No, we both know what the other is. No more lies, we're good." I said smiling to myself.

"No Max, my pack is near and they're searching for wizards for some war that's coming soon." War? What war?

"But if Mason is in your pack, shouldn't you guys have come after me, Justin, and Alex already?" She looked at me funny again.

"What do you mean? And how do you know of Mason?" I took a seat in the ground as she looked at me waiting.

"Mason use to be Alex's boyfriend. He knew all of us were wizards… After he had a battle with Alex's best friend, Juliet (**A/N: Justin did not date Juliet at anytime.)**, he became full wolf and then did something to become human." She scratched her head at this. "I guess someone turned him into a wolf again?" I pushed, looking for her to give me an answer.

"Uh yeah, that was us. We found him when he was mortal and he didn't remember anything besides that he was a wolf and Alex." What the heck? "After we realized he wasn't we were going to leave him alone, but he followed us day in and day out trying to understand why he was so confused. One of the elders changed him and he told the Dark Angels, our allies, of your sister. They sent someone and surely enough they found out that she was a wizard." So Rosie _is_ a Dark Angel. "I guess no one really thought that you or your brother were really wizards too." I got up and walked to her.

"So you're telling me that the Dark Angels and the werewolves are all coming together, with my sister, to start a war?" she nodded. "Against who?"

"The Angels." I couldn't even understand everything that was going on. "We've been planning it for a while, but from what I've heard your sister is leading it." Oh no Alex, what did you get yourself into? "Like I said before though, you should really leave."

"But what about Ale…?" She held her hand up.

"I'll make sure Alex is okay, I just don't want you to get involved into this…" I looked at her one last time before slowly starting to walk away.

"Thanks for the help Jess." Said another voice as someone grabbed my arm.

"Don't do this Mason." I looked up and surely enough it was him.

"You know, he had me confused. I wasn't to sure about you being a wizard." He said now looking into my eyes. "I mean I took a guess at Alex, but you and your brother never crossed my mind." He turned around to face Jess still gripping on my arm as I tried to pull lose. "And you, you were going to let this one go. I know Alex is doing a good job and all, but the more wizards the easier this war will be."

"Let him go Mason, we don't need him." He shook his head at her with a smile.

"Let's let our Angels be the judge of that. Besides, there's no way they can turn down the kid when they figure out his brother is a wizard too. I mean three wizards in one family… How good of a deal is that?" He laughed and then knocked me out.

**Justin's POV**

She's a Dark Angel. How could I not have known that? She already told us she was an angel and the fact that Alex was doing bad gave off that she was evil. It was so easy. I bet it was that damn charm she had me under. Only makes sense, I would never give Alex money just like that. Now how do I stop her? I can't do it alone. There's probably more of them around Waverly as we speak. "JUSTIN!"

"AHH!" I said hiding under my hands. To my surprise it was just Juliet and Stevie. "Oh, thought you guys were Dark Angels?" I said trying to defend my girly-ness. Then realization hit Juliet's face.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE IS!.." Then she quieted down as both Stevie and I gave her a weird look. "The redhead that kissed Alex today at the table; she's a Dark Angel." Then Stevie got it. "I knew it all looked so familiar." Then I was confused again.

"What looked familiar?"

"What was happening to Alex as that girl got closer. Alex got really dark eyes and it was almost like the girls negative energy was affecting Alex." Stevie looked from me to Juliet.

"Well we have to do something then."

"Yeah, Justin do that spell that let's you see what someone else doing through a picture." Juliet suggested. I turned to the nearest picture on the wall and did the spell. As the actual picture faded, we were welcome with an image of Alex and Rosie kissing on some surface. I turned my head already disgusted by the scene.

"Maybe we should look for Harper instead. She's been gone for a while now." Stevie pointed out.

"Yeah, that's probably better." I agreed. I did the spell again and it showed us an image of Harper standing on a cliff. At first nobody thought much of it, but she started to inch closer to the edge.

"Oh my God she's going to do it again!" Stevie yelled.

"Well this time we won't let her. There's only one cliff like that in Waverly and I know where it is. Come on." Juliet said as we all followed her out.

**Harper's POV**

She lied to me. They all did. She made me feel like I had a chance and then took it away just as quick. I'm so stupid. I knew all of this was too good to be true. The water was moving fast and crashing against the rigid rocks beneath me. The air was so crisp and cool as it blew my hair in a whirlwind. And it was just so quiet that I felt like if the wind wasn't blowing so hard, I could probably hear my heart pounding in my chest. I creped myself closer and closer to the edge of the cliff. My feet only inches from being in free fall. If I had happened to be here under different circumstances I would've admired the beauty of the scene in front of me, but seeing as I wasn't, all I could get from it was that this was my escape. Those crystal blue waves that covered those too sharp rocks from the floor of the ocean would help me end this all. Then I felt a presence near, but I didn't think much of it. Maybe it's God or something trying to tell me to back away. Well I'm sorry, but my mind is made up. As cliché as it sounds a tear did leave me and my heart still yearned for Alex as much as ever, but a goodbye never crossed my lips as I allowed my body to let go of the safety of that cliff.

At this moment a lot of people would've wished they would've just put down the gun, stop swallowing the pills, or in my case step back from the edge, but I couldn't have felt better. My eyes were closed and as I got ready for the pain, I also got ready to be gone and forgotten. But before I could even get to that moment I heard: 'What are you doing?' whispered in my ear. Soon after that I was enveloped in the warmth of another and lifted back up. To say I was mad when I opened my eyes and saw Alex over me, would be an understatement, I was furious. "Why in the hell would you do that? Actually, don't even answer that. _How _did you do that?"

**Alex's POV**

"Something is wrong?" I said breaking the kiss between Rosie looked and me.

"Yeah, you stopped kissing me." She smirked as she tried to pull me back in but I stood up on the roof we were lying on.

"No, I think something is wrong with Harper." Then she got a look of disinterest on her face.

"Babe, forget about her. Let's just go back to what we were doing." She said pulling on my shoulder. I shrugged away and allowed my wings to come out.

"I have to find her." And without another word I took off.

…..

It wasn't long before I found someone standing entirely too close to the edge of a cliff. Without much thinking I swooped down and noticed it was Harper. I couldn't hear much, but I could feel the intenseness of this situation and when she jumped I felt my heart jump too. I followed her down whispering 'What are you doing?' before grabbing her into my arms and bringing her back up. I let the wings sink back into my skin as I placed her down on the ground. I thought that'd she'd be happy that I saved her, but she rammed her fist into my chest. "Why in the hell would you do that? Actually, don't even answer that. _How _did you do that?" Without much thinking I let the black crow-like wings erupt from my tanned skin. She shuddered back in fear and though it made me mad that she was scared of me I also understood. "W-w-what are you?" I let the wings back into my skin and slowly walked closer to her, this time she didn't back up.

"A dark angel." I noticed the confusion cross her face, but neither of us said a word. "It's like an angel except we're the opposite. I'm… evil Harper." Standing up on shaky legs, she walked up to me.

"No you're not Alex." She said staring deep into my eyes. I looked away, but she turned my face back to hers. "Otherwise you wouldn't have _saved_ me." That's when I looked at her confused.

"You didn't want to be saved?" Then it all sunk in. "You didn't want to be saved." Out of nowhere my anger came back worse than before. "You were going to do this to me again. But this time you were going to leave me with no hope!" She shrunk back as I began to raise my voice. "Do you not know how many times I was there by your bedside crying my eyes out, praying for you to wake up? I didn't eat for weeks. And now when I can finally see your smiling face and have my chance to show you how much I love you, you want to take it away?!" I wanted so badly to stop yelling at her, but something inside of me wouldn't allow it. "I know you lost your memories of when we were at our strongest point in our friendship, when I told you I was a wizard, when we first made love to each other, but I was going to take my time and remake all those memories with you." Then from being sad she went straight into being angry too.

"Then what the fuck was that about with the girl? No matter who it is, even yourself, you always told me I was the most important person in your life. Though most of what you said sounds crazy I believe you because you have no reason to lie to me, but how am I to believe that I should stick around if you never show me you love me." Then she pushed me back as I began walking closer to her. "Why shouldn't I do this Alex? I tried before for the same exact reason and nothing changed. Tell me why I shouldn't just end now?" Before I could even speak I felt warm drops running down my face and my vision was getting blurred.

"Because I love you Harper, only you. I can't not have you in my life. I wanted to tell you everything when I walked through that door and saw your beautiful face sitting at the table. I wanted to kiss you again and again until you remembered that you loved me too, but I couldn't. I didn't want to freak you out so I just settled with being your friend again." She shook her head in disbelief.

"I wouldn't have been freaked out. I remember you kissing me when I was in a coma, just like I remember you saying you love me. I waited for you to admit it to me so I didn't feel like I was just dreaming those words came from you lips. I woke up with the intentions of being with you, you idiot… and you let me down." My head sank so low.

"I'm so sorry Harper…" In the silence I heard a heavy flutter; a flutter that could only come from large wings. And then almost like at the end of a movie, I heard someone clapping. Why is she here?

"Bravo ladies that was so… intense. The only thing that would make it exactly how I planned it is if something were to happen to the poor damsel in distress… How about it Harper? Feel like retaking that dive?" Rosie said with a smirk.

"You bitch!" I shout turning around and looking into her red eyes. Oh no.

"Yeah Alex, remember who the boss is." As much I tried to resist I felt like I was losing control.

"Don't do this Rosie." She laughed at me with her eyes still piercing into mine.

"Why hun, don't want to show her how much of a monster you can be?" It's like I was pulled to her.

"Alex, don't listen to her. Just stay with me and we can be together." Harper pleaded, and though I wanted to turn to her so bad, I couldn't. "Alex please." Without even looking at her face, I can feel the tears rolling out of her.

"That's right Alex, come to me." As I came closer to Rosie I could feel the evil radiating from my skin. My wings were clawing their way through my back as I fought to keep them in and I knew my eyes were already black from the anger.

"I LOVE YOU ALEX!" I heard from behind me and at that I did look back. Harper was on her knees begging for me to come back and it wasn't that that took me back. It was hearing those words after such a long time.

"Pathetic…" Rosie whispered. I looked at Harper one last time and turned back to Rosie. "I knew you'd choose the right path." She smiled at me, before I stopped only inches in front of her and her smile faltered. "What are you waiting for baby? Let's go so she can finish herself off." It's like everything she was saying just pumped me up for what I knew I didn't have the strength for, but would have to do. "Alex?"

"No… I'm not doing this a-anymore." The now semi-smile on Rosie's face was now gone.

"Yes you are." I shook my head at her over and over as I crossed my arms over my chest and grabbed a wing with each hand. "What are you doing?" I pulled hard and was immediately welcomed with the most brutal pain I've ever felt in my life. "Alex stop!" Now Rosie's cry came to deaf ears. I pulled again. I heard and felt every tear and rip as I pulled. My back felt like it was being shredded in two and I could feel a warm liquid seeping out of the cuts. My sight was blinded as I cried as hard as I'd ever did and all that could be heard from that cliff were my screams. There were moments when I wanted to stop, but then I remembered Harper's face. I have to do this and though I couldn't take it anymore I kept pulling. Their voices were only buzzes in my ear as the world began to spin around me. With shaky legs I fell to my knees and with one last pull I felt the last of them being ripped from me.

"It's over…" and as much as I fought to keep my eyes open I couldn't. A loud crash erupted through my skull and everything fell still as I dropped to the ground.

…..

"YOU HAVE TO TRY AGAIN!" I heard someone yell, but I couldn't move or open my eyes.

"We've done all we can. There was just too much blood loss and damage… I'm sorry." I heard things crashing into stuff and a girl yelling at someone. Harper?

"NO, SHE IS NOT GONE! YOU NEED TO DO YOUR JOB BETTER!" I wanted to get up so bad and just hold her, but something was holding back.

"You're a mortal so I'm going to let you off with a warning for destroying this room, but you have to understand that she ripped the wings from her back. Why do you think none of the dark angels do it?" There was a pause before the male voice continued. "Because they could die from it. And from the size of her, I'm surprised she actually stayed alive long enough to rip them off." But I am alive… aren't I? I mean I don't hear that stupid beeping thing, but I can hear everything else. Come on God, don't do this. I know I've done a lot of bad things in my life, but this was my chance to make it up. I'm trying to turn my life around. I ripped the fuc… I mean freaking wings from my back just to prove that I don't want to be evil anymore… Wait, what's that?

**Harper's POV**

She's gone. It's not me who's here in a hospital bed this time, but Alex… _my Alex_. It's been a while since the gargoyle has left me, and yes I said gargoyle. Apparently Mr. Russo thinks it would be smarter to bring her to this Wizard World hospital then to an actual one. Something about a lot less explaining to do. But I'm trying to understand why she would do that. Couldn't she have fought that girl off or just turn back to me? Couldn't she just stay with me this time? "God Alex, how come when I want to throw my heart out to you, you never catch it?" I stared down at her stilled face just hoping she would wake up. I swear if she does I'll let her know everything. I'll stop being weird. That meat dress I made last week is as good as garbage if she wakes up right now.

I placed the palm of my hand on her cheek. "Wake up Alex…" I whispered with my eyes shut. Just when I was about to move my hand I felt her twitch. "Alex?" I said, eyes now opened wide. Here eyebrows tilted as if she was stuck in confusion and then a small smile spread across her face. "Come on baby, get up for me." Then slowly she lifted up into a sitting position. And that smile on her face had vanished; she looked almost as if she were in… pain?

"AHHH!"

"DOCTOR SOMETHING IS WRONG!" Though I was worried to death about what was going on, I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face as she opened her eyes. They looked dead at me, and though the doctor pushed pass me really fast I didn't take my eyes off hers.

"Um, miss?" The doctor mumbled my way. I gave him a questioning look before he nodded me over. I walked beside where he was watching Alex's back and covered my mouth. It was like her skin was stitching itself back together. The veins were retracting and the scars were sinking deeper into her skin. In moments it went from a disaster back to her lightly tanned skin.

"What the fuck was that?!" She shouted.

"I-I've never s-s-seen that ever happened before." The doctor said. Meanwhile Alex was trying to get out of the bed.

"Alex calm down." She looked at me and laid back down. Seconds later Justin, Stevie, and Juliet came rushing the door. Justin looked down at Alex and ran to her hugging her body. And surprisingly she hugged back.

"I'm so happy you're alive."

"I'm happy too, but… the weirdest thing just happened to me." Everyone sat quiet as she told Justin what the doctor and I just witnessed.

"I don't know what that could mean Alex." It got quiet again and everybody just stared at everybody until Alex spoke.

"Where's Rosie?" This time Juliet stepped up to speak.

"After you fainted she was going after Harper. Justin, Stevie, and I went after her but she flew away." Alex looked pissed at this. "I tried to catch up, but it was no use. She's way too fast in the air." It's true though, once she was in the air it was like she vanished.

"This is gonna be a pain in the ass…" she mumbled. Again, I was confused.

"Why?" She shook her head.

"It's just too much right now. I'll tell you guys later." They all nodded. "Can you guys give me a minute…?" Just when I was about to leave she added "with Harper?" I walked over to her and she patted the spot next to her. "I know that I've done a whole lot of stupid shi…" I stopped her from talking anymore and just kissed her lips.

"You're forgiven." She looked confused at first, but then started to smile.

"Good, because I had a lot to be sorry for." I kissed her again and allowed my lips to last longer on hers. It's been too long. "But we're going to have so much to worry about later with the whole Rosie thing and the Dark Angels." I rested my index finger on her lips.

"No more talking…" and with that I let out all the love I've ever had for Alex.

**Rosie's POV**

"SHE WHAT?!" I hung my head low as Gorog continued to yell at me. "I can't believe she actually pulled them off." He whispered to himself. "And I can't believe you didn't kill her after she did that." He said looking to me again.

"I was going to, but her friends and her brother were there to kill me. I had to get away. Besides she must be dead." I defended myself. Gorog seemed in deep thought.

"You better hope she is, because if she made it through we're going to be in trouble." He walked away from me, but I called after him while he was still in earshot.

"Why?" he turned around and looked dead at me.

"If she's alive, you'll see…" and then he was gone.

THE END

**So did you guys like it? The ending was a little weird for me; only because I wrote this whole chapter backwards. But I think it came out decent enough. Review if you want the sequel. Thanks for the favs, the follows, and the reviews that kept me writing this story.**


End file.
